Ever Forward
by KR-FAN3214
Summary: Following the defeat of Pain, The Akatsuki have grown silent giving the chance for Naruto to build up his strength and form new allies. Darkness follows, watching and intervene at every step of the way. AU - Harem - StrongNaruto.
1. Chapter 1

**_"The last thing people want is absolute freedom..."_** ** _\- -Unknown  
_**

* * *

 ** _100km North Of The Land Of Fire_**

Within the thick lush forest surrounded by hills and cliffs, a dark figure was seen perched on a tree with his blue eyes set dead center on the shrubs below. "This is it…" He muttered, fluttering his eyes once more around the area. Even under the afternoon sun, its light failed to breach through the canopy masking the area in near twilight darkness. A perfect place for a hideout.

' _Now where are you hiding…'_

He sat down on the branch with his legs crossed and closed his eyes. Not a moment too soon, an orange pigment started forming around his eyelids connecting him one with nature. He could feel the gentle breeze swaying the leaves above and down to the colony of ants working on their daily routine. He could visualize the network of tunnels created by these little critters down to where they kept their Queen, spawning eggs which were being picked up by her workforce. Now he could feel a very odd gape in the dirt, spewing out a putrid smell containing a bunch of chemicals that could only be picked up by an animal, or a very skilled ninja.

' _There you are…'_ The whiskered man mused. _'…15 active chakra signatures…30 faint ones…and hella lots of corpses.'_ He visibly scowled. _'Too bad that bastard isn't in there but I'll be glad to play around with the things you called 'toys'."_ He opened his eyes and stood up with an expression that could kill.

Standing at 6 feet tall, the man wore a dark blue Jounin vest and black long-sleeved shirt inside. An equipment pouch around his waist and black cargo pants with another pouch on his right leg. Bending his knees forward into a jumping stance, the black ninja sandals squeaked as he let his body fell forward. Blood rushed through his veins as his calf muscles tensed, creaking the branch on his feet. One could even see the foxy grin entrenched on his face before he propelled down like a rocket fired from a cannon.

 _ **A moment ago**_

"Is the patient prep for procedure?" A masked surgeon asked, walking down the dimly lit hallway along with his assistant.

"For the fifth time, yes sir. Ready as she was an hour ago." He stated, obviously annoyed of his senior's tardiness.

He recoiled slightly at his junior's jab. "Come on man, don't blame me for it. The patient Kabuto-sama sent was a bloody nightmare to work with. He expected me to stabilize a man who's internals were in complete shambles. And now he's dead. I might as well hang myself before I turn into one of his monsters." He cried out, sweat pouring down his protective uniform.

"Shit dude. But It's alright." He assured him. "The guy was just a throwaway. The subject we're going to work on now is his prized possession _and_ in good condition. Luckily, she'll be fairly straightforward to handle. Here…" He passed the clipboard over to his colleague.

He skimmed through the profile with an intent gaze. "20 years old…Coma for 6 years…Inject subject with MK-6174…revive subject if possible…observe effects…proceed with absolute caution." He sighed tiredly for being up awake for over twenty hours. Grunting, he flipped to another page and stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh you gotta fucking kidding me."

"What's wrong?" Concerned, he eyed the clipboard to see him flipped onto the profile picture of the subject.

"We're working on _her?!_ " He sputtered, fear reaching his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Fuck me. This is a huge risk!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Fucking great…" He sighed exasperatedly before turning to his partner. "Since you're practically new here, I'll summarize it for ya. Project MK has been going on for almost a decade and all previous attempts had resulted in catastrophe. Even if the subjects had their minds broken or utterly brain-dead, they will go into rampage and die, or just die once receiving a dose of MK. Not even a cursed seal would stop them, as a matter of fact, subjects with the cursed mark are ten times much more dangerous. So to put it simply…"

"Fail or succeed, we're dead…"

He snapped his gloved fingers. "Exactly…we _can't_ test it on a guinea pig or onto another live subject. All MK's are different as they're made for a specific subject. Orochimaru-sama was very particular about this. What's crazy Kabuto-same requested not one dosage, but _ten_ times more than the necessary amount. Is he actually trying to kill her?"

"Uhhh…" He shuffled his feet, nervously scratching the back of this head before pointing a finger up like an idea had popped. "…maybe he made a breakthrough!"

He deadpanned. "Without sufficiently testing the after effects that may result the death of the patient? If he _did,_ why push it onto us instead of doing it himself?! He could've at least provide us with some data!"

Both swallowed a huge lump once they reached the operation room. They exchanged fearful looks behind their masked visage before opening the double doors. The chamber was dark for the exception of the overhead light beaming down onto the patient strapped on a hospital bed. A band of electronic medical instruments surrounded her with the heartbeat monitor beating in long intervals. Pushing their worries to the back of their heads, they decided to proceed on with the procedure with a calm cold-like demeanor.

They studied her vitals and state before heading onto the main event. "Bring'em in." The head doctor ordered. Pushing the tray into the light was a briefcase. He unlocked it with a number code before opening it to reveal within filled with exactly ten test tubes containing an ominous purple liquid carefully stored in soft styrofoam. They then extract the liquid into their syringes, neatly placing them side by side onto a tray. Standing opposite of each other by the bed, they nodded to each other and began operating their test subject.

"Begin the injection procedure..."

"Hai."

"...1…" Left wrist.

"...2…" Right wrist.

"...3…" Left Thigh.

"...4…" Right Thigh.

"How are her vitals?"

The assistant investigated the monitor, face scrunched. "…Unchanged…"

"Affirmative, proceed."

"...6…" Heart.

"...7…" Liver.

"...8…" Neck.

"...9…" Bladder.

 ** _Beep_**

They immediately turn their heads towards the monitor to see her heart rate had increased by 10%. They halted the procedure and started reading her vitals. Minutes passed and they observed her heart rate continued to maintain at a steady frequency. Unresponsive and unchanged. The head doctor breathed out a sigh of relief. "Scared me half to death." He picked up the clipboard and read over the instructions once more. "…inject her brain…of course…" He voiced half-expectantly and rolled his eyes then noticed his assistant had prep the specialized drill.

"It's ready, sir."

"The final step." He muttered, leveling his gaze at the tool.

"Yes, sir."

"Hand it over, I'll do it."

"Here you go."

"Thank you, turn her over." His assistant did as instructed and combed up her red hair. The drill already filled with MK-6174, the doctor pressed the trigger a couple of times before carefully aligning it onto a specific part of her head. "Now…for the cerebellum."

 ** _Meanwhile_**

He dodged the booby traps, silently incapacitated multiple guards and set free the prisoners deprived of their spirit. He frowned at their weakened state, silently contemplating as they painfully grunt and moaned at his sudden appearance, eyes widening as big as they possibly could. Copies of the whiskered shinobi appeared beside him in a puff of smoke before they escorted the captives out of their cages and into the outside world they longed for. The original stood alone in the dark chamber with his arms crossed, thinking, listening, sensing. Then he felt a bleep in the distance, buried in pitch black darkness but grasping to dear life. He turned around and with a single step, he disappeared in a gust of wind.

Appearing before the double steel doors with his knee to his chest, with a swift kick he forced them flying off their hinges and into their respective directions knocking out a pair of unfortunate surgeons. Walking in, he crooked his brow at the unconscious redheaded person strapped on the hospital bed. Head facing down as blood trickle down to the cold floor forming a small puddle. His right hand was immediately shrouded in orange chakra as he placed his open palm onto the surgically opened wound. A moment had passed and the sound of the dripping echo fade away along with the glow of his hand.

Sighing, he undid the straps holding down her limbs and gently turned her over. He did a double take.

"You're-!" It was unmistakable. Her narrow visage. Her undeniably pinkish red hair. She was involved in the assassination of the Third Hokage. She battled his group to retrieve that bastard. She was supposedly killed by Temari of the Sand. She was part of the abolished Sound Four. She was Tayuya of the Sound.

Anyone would be alarmed when he took out a kunai before plunging it into…her straps. Without a layer of clothing covering her skin, he spawned his old sage cloak he first used in the battle for Konoha fighting Pain. He wrapped a clean white towel around her then shrouded her with his cloak. Picking her up to a piggy-back, he would have noticed the cursed seal on her neck had begun to pulsate before fading away like a burning piece of paper. With Sennin Mode still active, he took a single step and disappeared instantly.

* * *

 _ **"And now...it begins..."**_

* * *

 ** _Five days later_**

Three years had passed since the Invasion of Konoha that turned the village into a literal crater. All focus were shifted into its revival and they had the Kazakage to thank to for the imperative supply of raw materials. Their stagnant economy had since boosted turning the formerly ravaged village into a bustling modern city - but it never lost its identity for the faces of the Five Hokages still loomed over, watching over their populace. In the center of a public park had a particular bronze statue erupted on a pedestal with many surrounding posing for a photo. Standing with his arms crossed wearing a familiar cloak and a 'wavy' shinobi headband. The artist had memorized his face from all the photos and reluctant interviews, whiskered and the look that inspired thousands. His signature foxy grin. Engraved in marble on the pedestal titled, 'Uzumaki Naruto: Hero Of Konoha'.

"Bringing her here wasn't part of the mission." Said the Fifth Hokage, leveling her stern gaze at the spiky haired blond.

"As the person who wrote out the mission - which is you, it stated: Rescue all prisoners and test subjects. You gave me full authority over the mission and I'm ready to take responsibility no matter the consequence." He stated, standing his ground in the presence of authority. "I'm ready to give my arms away even if it means giving her another chance."

She refrained from clicking her tongue, knowing the adamant blonde would do exactly just that. Sighing, the buxom woman leaned onto her arm chair. "I know you're not a brat anymore but her very presence is putting everyone on edge, especially Shikamaru. Would you deny that?"

He shook his head, not knowing the proper answer.

Shizune's face softened, petting Tonton's head. "Why are you so keen on protecting her?"

They gave him a moment to answer for himself, a well-needed skill he had to earn in order to move on. "I want to help her. I want to know what she thinks, how she lives, how she can cope when the world had already moved beyond what she can recognize. See if she is capable of change. If I can't do either of those, how can I possibly help Sasuke?"

Tsunade lifted her brow. "Are you implying that you could persuade her to join our ranks?"

"That wasn't my intention but when I heard she put up quite a fight against Shikamaru, she'll be amongst one of the trickiest genjutsu users in our arsenal." Stated the Jounin, hoping they would buy it.

He was right, though. The village lost plenty of their specialist mind-benders from the invasion and the Sound girl joining in would be beneficial to their cause. The Hokage and her assistant shared the same look before nodding and went back to the Uzumaki.

"It is difficult for me to deny such a personal request from you as long as I sit here, but for the opportunity that has presented us…I will allow you to watch over her." Taking out a document from the drawer, she stamped her insignia and handed it over to the stunned blonde with a cheeky smile. "She's now in your care."

His face scrunched as he read it and produced a puzzled gaze at them. "You knew I'd do this?" He motioned at the approval form that was made in advance.

She shook her shoulders and casually waved it off. "Ehh. You're not that unpredictable when it comes to charming others in order to help someone." When she said that, he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment with a huge grin. "Off you go, brat. She's still asleep but you might catch her when she's awake."

He hastily folded the paper into his jacket and proceed to run straight to the doors as he waved them from behind his shoulders with a beaming smile. "Thanks baa-chan! I owe you one!"

"That's Hokage-sama to you, damn brat!" The door closed and they watched through the window to see him running across the compound into the direction of the hospital. A small smile grew as they longingly stared at his back.

"He's grown up so fast." She sighed endearingly, hugging the piglet affectionately like as if it was the blonde.

"Oink!"

Folding her arms beneath her breasts, she thumbed her chin in thought. "Someone with _that_ kind of gift is probably a good idea to be on your side, not to mention useful." Shizune nodded in agreement. "Look where I am now! Slaving away in paperwork while that brat gets to be out there and make actual change. I almost envy him."

"Don't sell yourself short, Tsunade-sama. Your decision to make him fully independent was the right choice." Her assistant assured her.

"I don't doubt it but I couldn't help but to feel a bit insecure when he goes onto missions by himself." It might simply be her maternal instincts calling out but it wasn't just about it. They hardly heard any news pertaining the Akatsukis since he defeated the leader of the group, Pain. They could have gone underground and continued development but it was all speculation by that point with no concrete data to back up. The threat still exists.

Turning her back from the window, she started walking towards the door. "Come on Shizune, let's give our new guest a special visit."

A teardrop appeared on the side of her head. "Aren't you just excusing yourself to get away from work?"

* * *

Walking down the hallway of the hospital, Naruto spotted his pineapple-haired friend standing on guard and called out to him. "Yo! Shika!"

"It's about time you showed up." He snickered, facing the sheepish blonde. "I assume Hokage-sama finally allowed you to see her?"

"It's more than just that." He implied, noticing a tint of red from the corner of his eyes and faced the viewing window. "How is she?"

The Nara folded his arms and stood next to the blonde, gazing into the room. "Surprisingly? She seem to fair much better than the last time I saw her."

"Was she awake?"

Nodding, he continued. "She woke up a couple of days ago around midnight and our security cameras found she was walking aimlessly around the room then stared outside the window for almost half an hour like a gargoyle before heading back to sleep. She's well fed and hadn't treat the staff with any discontent…Kind of… Oh and the cloak you gave her?"

"What about it?"

"She wouldn't sleep without it." His former classmate shifted his brow and pointed at the pillow the girl currently had her head on. It was wrapped in his own cloak while a trail of saliva slipped from the corner of her mouth, staining it. "When the nurse was about to replace the 'pillowcase', she made quite a scene and insists on keeping it. And said 'if anyone touches it, I'll fuckin jab a scalpel down your blowhole!'…something like that."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "So…she's the same as I remembered?"

Shikamaru sighed dejectedly. "Unfortunately, _exactly_ the same as I remembered. Except…" He took out a clipboard and skimmed over it. "…we couldn't find the curse mark on her."

He tilted his head, looking at the sleeping redhead intending to find what was off. "Didn't you said she transformed into some kind of a demon when she fought you?"

"I did. The same way as did the Sound Four. And didn't you report the room she was in was something like out of Frakenstein before blowing up the entire underground system?" He jabbed him.

Naurto shrugged his shoulders. "I burned everything to the ground. No one should be subjected to those experiment nor should anyone stumble upon those research papers. I will not allow these kinds of things to be repeated. Not on my sight."

From the corner of his eyes, Shikamaru noticed the subtle change in his voice and his clenching fist. "That's fine. I understand you completely. Continuing on…" The blonde switched his gaze to the clipboard. "…after the doctors screened her, she seems to be in perfectly good health. Nothing in her system that would cause an alarm. No sign of the curse mark appearing even when she's pissed off. However, her psychological state remains in question. All in all, she can be discharged as soon as she's awake."

"That's great…" He smiled at the news and returned to the window with a wide look on his face. "You mean like now?

"Yeah…" He looked up at the window. "…when she's a…wake."

There she was, standing before them with only a few layers of glass separating them. Naruto waved to her but she didn't respond, only an empty look on her face. He moved back and forth, side to side to see if she can see him from the other side. She seemed to turn her head when he was out of view. He then made funny faces, stretchering his cheeks open and saucer eyes that would make a baby cry. Naruto then leaned in to the equally confused Shikamaru.

"Can she see us?" He whispered.

"No way. It's a one way mirror." He replied quietly, completely unnerved by her blank expression. Even if a racket would occur in the hallway, the sound would not travel into the room.

"Oh is that so?" He sighed in relief. He folded his arms and lean in to the window to get a better look of her face. "Her hair seems all messy but I can understand, she just woke up. Heh, I sort of like it! It makes her look adorable and c-" Suddenly, a feminine hand shot out from the glass, gripping his neck into a choking hold. Shikamaru took a step back, shocked. "…-ute." He was then pulled into the window - shattering it completely and was sent flying across the room, slamming his face onto the opposite wall. He felt her iron grip on the scruff of his neck and was lifted off his feet, cheek pressed onto the wall.

Shikamaru recovered from his stun and immediately made a seal which sent his shadow to be conjoined with hers. "Stand down! If I feel you struggle one bit, I won't hesitate to knock you out." Before he finished his sentence, three ANBU's appeared behind her with their blades hovering above her neck, back and shoulder.

' _Fuck…'_ Thought Naruto - not considering his safety, but the danger presented onto her. "Ummm, Shikamaru?"

"What?" He responded, maintaining his technique to force her to statue.

"You can pull back," He was about to retort but he cut him off. "…if she make any _other_ sudden movements. Feel free to stop her. And the rest of you, stand down." He motioned at the operatives. "I know you're under baa-chan but just hear me out, let me handle this." They looked at each other and when one of them nodded, they went back into shadows followed by Shikamaru undoing his shadow but remained in the room.

"So uhhhh…" Cheek still pressed, he figured he could at least break the ice. "…how are you feeling?" He could barely make eye contact with her browns.

"You're that brat…" She muttered, sizing the blonde up and picked up something peculiar about him. She narrowed her gaze, memories slowly flooding back at her. "You're that fucking shithead…and you," She scowled from the corner of her eyes to the person behind her. Shikamaru glared back, eventually felt the staredown was reaching its boiling point knowing he was losing all along.

"Before you guys decide to gouge each other eyes out, can you please let me down? It's difficult to breathe here." He split apart the tension by voicing out his apparent discomfort. He could feel her razor sharp glare piercing the back of his head and tear-dropped. "Well, be it your way. Shika, has anyone brief on her yet?"

"Being the enemy of the state and designated rogue shinobi since her country no longer acknowledged she exists, so no." Shikamaru asserted firmly and she visibly startled. That was news to her.

"That's one way to put…" mused the blonde. "Anyway, I discovered one of Orochimaru's labs and found you were being operated and intervened. I briefly read the report about you and you've been in a coma for six years."

"SIX YEARS!?" She pressed in harder to the point he could hear the wall cracking. Shikamaru was about to act and noticed the 'don't' sign on his hand. "WHY THE FUCK I WAS OUT FOR THAT BLOODY LONG?! WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY DO TO ME?! RAPING MY SORRY ASS?! MY TEAM IS DEAD! MY SHITHOLE COUNTRY IS DEAD TO ME! I'D RATHER KILL MYSELF!"

She was about to pour out more of her pent up rage when a wave serenity washed over her. Like she was standing on an endless open ocean without a wave that could disturb her. Slowly, she land him to his feet and loosened her grip. She stared at his back not in confusion, but in relief. Before her hand could drop to her side, he took it - enveloping his warmth before turning around to face her. Toad-like eyes turning back to azure.

"I can't reverse the misdeeds that had been done onto you. I wish I could, but I don't have that kind of power. I know what's it's like to be left behind, forgotten and tossed away. Used and dismantled bit by bit. I know your pain all to well. But…what I can provide is another chance in life. You don't have to forget your wrongdoings, that is up to you to decide but I'd advise you to learn from it. I want to help you to get back up on your feet, not for the betterment of others but for yourself. I don't want you to suffer. I want you to live." Anyone with half a brain would drone out with a stone-faced-serious expression to relate to the gravity of the situation. But what this knuckled-head did instead was grinning like a tenacious fox. Leering with an unrelenting passion that could rival a blazing inferno.

She got caught up in it.

Recovering herself, the Sound girl swept her hand away and folded her arms, discerning him with a narrow gaze. "Fine. I'll take up whatever you offer, just don't expect me to always go along with it." She said in quiet empathy, giving herself up to the strange blonde.

"Heh! I knew you'd come along. Come on, let's get you off those robes and get some clothes!" Grinning ear to ear, he walked past her to grab the spare apparel he brought from home.

She tag closely behind and Shikamaru watched with intent until the moment she was already beside him. They never exchanged their gaze nor words as they instantly understood the grudge separating between them. As soon as she left, a bead of sweat trailed down his forehead as he wearily sighed. A single ANBU appeared then handed him a letter and disappeared.

He read it and chuckled lightly, resisting the temptation to smack his head. "Heh…I hope you know what you're getting into because I _sincerely_ doubt you did." Putting his hands inside his pockets, he walk out of the room to go home and sleep.

 ** _Later_**

After changing back to his civilian attire which consist of a white t-shirt and striped orange jacket, shin-height black khaki shorts and black sandals, he sat down in the lobby whilst waiting for his companion to bathe and change.

"Hehe…can't wait to show her around the village." He grinned, formulating his next plan of action.

It was already half-past noon and the clock ticked with each passing rhythm of the blonde's patient finger-tapping. Another thirty minutes and he resort to tapping his foot. "It's no big deal, girls usually take this long to get ready. Nooo biggie." Said the whiskered blonde, assuring himself that she would come out of that hallway in the next…ten minutes? Yeah?

 ** _Two hours later_**

The clock ticked along and we now see the Savior of Konoha doing what any common folk do inside a hospital, arms folded - head bobbing. He unconsciously lean his head to the side with his body followed suit which forced him awake midway but it was too late. A resounding knock echoed throughout the lobby and we later see him walking down the hallway rubbing the side of his head, seemingly annoyed.

"Where the heck is she?" He called out to a pair of patrolling nurses and asked for a certain redhead. Both giggled unexpectedly and pointed down to the east section. He thanked them and went his way. "What was that about?"

East section was the children's section. Stagnant white walls emerged with blue of oceans and lagoons. The ambience here was dramatically different than the depressing tone of which he came. He perked up hearing joyous laughter of adolescents and a number of amused staff members standing in front of wide viewing window. Looking in, he was pleasantly surprised by what he saw.

Wearing a slightly oversized red top and black shorts, she knelt down and extend her arms. "Get over here you little twerp!" Grinned the redhead as she grabbed a child by his waist and tickled his sides, causing him to roll around the floor laughing. A young girl sneakily poked her side which made her yelped. The girl promptly ran away as she chase her around the tiny playground. "Gotcha!" The girl happily flail her arms around and more kids join in on the fun. At the end, the school ganged up on her and she was pinned to the floor as they stack on top of each other one after another. Laughing hysterically without a care in the world.

 ** _An hour later_**

Nap time arrived sooner than expected as she stuffed the last child with a blanket. The staff politely thanked her and bowed which she returned before waving to them over her shoulder. She silently slid the door close and turned around to see the blonde sleeping on the bench with a dorky look on his face. Snoring without restraint. She put down the duffel bag and stood over him before crouching down, closer to his ear.

"You saw me didn't you?" Muttered the redhead, gazing at his silly smile. "It was you, right?" She opened the duffel bag and took out the blood-red cloak. Running her fingers along the battle-worn cloth lead to the locks of his yellow hair. She smiled softly, "Thank you, for giving me this chance." She then lean forward with her eyes closed.

Blue eyes went wide as Naruto jerked up, blinking in a daze.

"Come on, shithead. We're going out or not?" The feminine voice made him spun around to see her back facing him, eyeing the blonde from her shoulder.

He stood up, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh, sorry. Haven't slept for days worrying about you."

She looked straight, hiding her blush. "I can make you sleep and never wake up, would that sound fair for 'ya?"

Naruto scratched his whiskered cheek, feeling an odd warm sensation from it. "There's many like me who wished for it." He mused and continued. "…but the real deal will always be the best."

"Whatever!" She hastily grabbed his hand and strut forward. "Let's get out of here. This place feels like a maze!"

He snickered at the poor attempt to hide her embarrassment. "Oh, it sure is."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **Forgiveness says you are given**_

 _ **Another chance to**_

 _ **Make a new beginning."**_

 _ **-Desmond Tutu**_

" _ **Take it or bugger off!**_

 _ **Your life is in the shitter anyway…**_

 _ **Don't you want to climb it off?"**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

* * *

 _ **Ichiraku's Ramen**_

Sliding open the door to his favorite establishment, he called out to the owner across the small restaurant. "YOO! OJI-SAAN!"

Teuchi turned his head from the cooker and grinned. "Look who's back at it again! Naruto! I see you've been doing some shopping. Ordering the usual?"

He peace-sign walking between the rows of chairs and tables while waving to the regular patrons. "Make it double, old man! You got a new customer in town!" He perked up, noticing a person of pinkish red hair peering over the blonde's shoulder. "Come on, don't be shy. Introduce yourself!"

The woman scowled at him as she shoved him away. "Say that one more time and I make sure you'd be too embarrassed to show your face."

A sense of familiarity was stirring inside him when he got a good look of her. She reminded him of a customer he had a couple decades ago. Turning down the boiler, he faced her with a thousand dollar smile. "My boy never fail to impress me. Heh!" He put his hands to his waist and puffed his chest. "The name's Teuchi Ichiraku. And I make the best Ramen in town!"

"Tayuya." She flatly said, dejecting the owner. Though she seemed to have a curious look as she look around the restaurant and tilted her head at the pot of boiling noodles.

Naruto leaned over the counter to whisper at his ear. "She never had ramen in her life. Make the best she would die for."

A wide determined smile plastered his face and he was engulfed in flames. "COMING RIGHT UP!" He turned into the flash, chopping ingredients, stir-frying dishes and all that jazz.

"Tou-san, did I hear you screaming?" The beautiful brunette assistant appeared from the back and whistled in amazement once she saw her passionate father zipping from one place to another. She then gasped candidly at the person sitting in front of the counter. "Naruto-kun! You're finally back home and safe again!"

"Oh-Ayame-chan, you look great as always!"

She giggled to herself and tippy-tap her way and grabbed the stunned blonde from over the counter and nuzzled her cheek against his spiky-yet, soft hair. "We haven't seen you for over two weeks and I got worried when our sales plummeted by 10%!"

He deadpanned at being treated as a promotional piece. "Is this what's it all about?" He muffled flatly, though feeling quite embarrassed at the love he was receiving not to mention the soft pillows on his face that he would happily sleep on for the rest of his life in this world and thereafter. Yes…even if she had that kitchen smell, her aroma would be the equivalent of a field of chrysanthemum and mountain top fresh air. "Uhhh, should we be doing this? Your boyfriend wouldn't like it if he suddenly came barging in."

She let go of him, put her hands on her hips and pridefully stood her ground before pointing at him. "The only person I'll allow barging into my life is you, Naruto-kun!" Declared the brunette with fire in her eyes.

"N-N-Nani?"

She smiled smugly at his gawking expression. "Oh don't be like that, Naruto-kun. I've known you for far longer than anyone else and I know you wouldn't pass the chance at seeing your lovely chef's beautiful body!"

Time stood still for both Teuchi and Naruto. They stared at each for the longest time until the old man broke into a perverted grin and the blonde felt a cold freezing shiver blitzkrieging down his spine. Ayame blushed when she finally caught on. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Teuchi laughed like a dolphin and went back to his work as Naruto breathed a huge sigh of relief, profusely trying to calm himself down. She sighed, deadpanning her gaze at the both of them as she pour out a glass of refreshments. "Jeez, I can't believe you two." It was only then she noticed there was another person watching the whole ordeal. "Oh? Haven't seen you around here before. Is she your friend?"

"I…guess you could say that." He took the glass and offered it to his companion. "She's not from around here so please be nice to her."

The female chef slide her feet to the redhead and kindly smiled. "My name's Ayame and I'm the daughter of that old man over there. Pleased to meet you."

The former Sound shinobi simply gave an apathetic look. "Tayuya. I like to play the flute and bust faces."

"Is that so?" Chuckled the brunette before humming inwardly. "My~you sure have nice hair." She motioned her to come closer causing her to raise a brow but complied nonetheless. _"Did you know Naruto-kun like girls with red hair? He said it can be a turn-on as well!"_

Naruto was watching in curiosity as he drank and suddenly was given a disgusted look by the redhead. He spat his drink. "W-What?! Ayame-chan what did you tell her?!"

The chef straightened her back giving him an innocent look. "Ooohh, nothing. Just something us girls should be wary about."

"About what?!"

"Don't worry about it! You two should enjoy yourselves while I help Tou-san with lunch. Jane~!" With a cheeky smile she turned around leaving the pair in an obvious state of disarray.

Naruto's head was in shambles as he watched her walk away, internally screaming for her to come back to lift away the awkward atmosphere. Tapping his glass profusely, he peered to the corner of his eyes to see Tayuya staring at her glass with a neutral gaze. Face scrunched and streak of red across her cheeks.

Gulping, he mastered whatever courage he had left and put it into words. "Hey, uuhh-"

"Don't talk to me."

That squandered him like a ton of bricks and he remained there for the next five minutes.

"YOUR ORDERS UP!" Teuchi announced, reviving the blonde and see Ayame putting in the final touches before presenting it to them.

"Enjoy~"

\- "Thanks…" They both muttered, splitting apart their chopsticks and stir it around their bowls. Before Naruto dig in, he looked to his companion to see how her first impression would be like. Raising the noodles up to her lips, she scarfed her red hair behind her ear and such a simple gesture made Naruto jumped a bit. Once the noodles touched her tongue, there was a brief moment shock in her eyes as she swallowed the rest. Naruto's heart sank when he saw tears were welding up in those brown orbs.

"It's good."

\- "What?"

Said all three spectators, surprised when she continued digging into her food."I SAID IT'S GOOD!" Screamed the redhead with a mouthful of noodles, refraining the build-up tears from gushing out.

The head chef smiled proudly. "That's the face I'll never get tired of seeing. Heh!"

Ayame whistled. "Woah, she's digging it fast! Eat up, Naruto! Before it gets cold and you'll lose to her."

Naruto had a soft look on his face, remembering fondly of the first time he ate his first ramen giving off the same overjoyed expression. Refusing to let his tears taint the bowl he was consuming. With a small prayer, he thanked the god of foods for his fortunes.

"Itdatakimasu~"

"HEY OLD MAN! GET ME SECONDS!"

"Coming right up!"

 _Hours Later_

Naruto left the restaurant with his wallet light but his feet lighter as he approach Tayuya from behind, noticing that she seem to be transfixed at the Sun ducking below the walls of Konoha. The village darkened and the lights lit up as villagers fill the streets to head for their nightly casual fun or simply returning from work to their homes.

"You'll never see such peace where I come from." Muttered the messy redhead, leaning on her feet with hands inside her pockets. "Even before it turns dark, you'll find a couple bodies in the alleyways and a bleeding man in the street. Someone getting stabbed or a child being kidnapped at broad daylight and no one would bat an eye. It's disgusting how apathetic people are…myself included."

Naruto was no stranger to such things when he lived his days as a wannabe thug. He stood beside her with a wandering look. "I'm sure they were waiting for change, maybe looking for someone to look up to."

She snickered humorlessly. "The only thing you'll look up to is a guy nailed to a cross or burned at the stake for blasphemy. Those who are strong enough or simply lucky to survive would be taken in and experimented. Just another day in Oto." She heard him snicker and faced him with a confused gaze. "Did I say something funny, shithead?"

He thumped his chest proudly and returned his foxy gaze. "Once I become Hokage, whatever you remember will become nothing but a flicker memory. I will bring the change that everyone yearns for and start helping those in need. I'll welcome anyone who gets in my way and we'll end in _**my way.**_ Be it through talking or a full-on fist fight." He struck his own palm and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing.

This was not the same person she punched many years ago though he may still be a loudmouth, they actually now have real meaning and action behind it. As if though whatever came out of his mouth would bend anything to his will. She could hear the tremendous power in his voice, and the battle hardened music striving for peace in his heart. She could get used to listening to such an arousing tune.

Reflecting his expression, she folded her arms and step towards him without breaking their intense gaze. "You're a real bullshitter aren't cha, shithead?"

"Heh! You haven't seen _nothing_ yet, Tay- _ **chan**_."

"Keep calling me that and you'll find yourself without a tongue to lick your own ass."

"I'd like to see you _**try!**_ "

A partial observer would have assumed they were about to initiate a romantic contact when their foreheads touched but the truth was far from it. Their thoughts and emotions were competing at the same wavelength, toppling and stacking on top of one another refusing to let each other up. Without uttering a single word, they leaned back and grinned at each other like they as if they came into a silent agreement.

"You're not as bad as I thought, shithead. Becoming Hokage, huh? With the things I've heard people say about you, that doesn't seem all that farfetched. You single-handedly saved the entire village, mind telling me the story?"

"Not at all." He chuckled as they make their down the street. "First, what would you prefer: Stay in a hotel or my apartment? I've got a spare room."

"I believe I also heard you're notorious for being massive pervert." She accused him jokingly.

He deadpanned. "That's what happens when you stick too long with your perverted master."

 _ **Later**_

"You're telling me you convinced Nagato – the leader of Akatsuki where Pedoman once a part of, and the man who painstakingly attempted to buttfuck the entire shinobi system, and the same person who asswipe the village into a fucking crater with a wave of his hands - to believe in you and sacrifice his shitty life to repent for his misdeeds?!"

"You're wording it out a bit poorly there but you summarized just about it." Stated Naruto as they climb up the stairs of the multi-storied apartment building.

"No wonder you have your own statue and a line of horny cunts ready to throw themselves at you!" Laughed the redhead as she slapped his buttocks which caused him to jump.

"Fuck! The hell was that for?!" Cried the blonde, rubbing his rear as they reach the fifth floor. "I don't mind the attention but the kind of things they try to show their 'affections' can be adorable to borderline psychotic!" He stopped in front of a door and reach his keys.

She curtly raised her brow. "Sounds like you have a stalker."

He nodded. "At first, I woke up without my pillow and boxers to getting my couch shredded to pieces because I had Ino sitting there. She even left a note to be more specific!" He exclaimed, inserting his key into the keyhole. "I don't know who she might be but I don't want to worry about it too much." He opened the door and entered with Tayuya peering over his shoulder in curiosity over her new home. "Well, make yourself at home."

He turned on the lights to reveal they have entered a modest looking living room with the kitchen on the right side, and a dining table between them. They dropped their shopping bags on the table as he led her down the hallway and opened the door on the right side. Flipping the light switch, he gestured her in. "This will be your room. It's not much but you're free to decorate it however you like."

She calmly walked in and stood at the round white fluffy carpet in the middle of the room, admiring every single common furniture leaning against the blue walls. "This is…my room?"

He shrugged his shoulders before folding his arms. "Of course, unless you want to stay at a hotel, I wouldn't argue. As long as you're under my protection, you're free to do whatever you wish. Just don't run around killing people."

She snickered, approaching her white fitted bed. "Tch, you think I'd betray your kindness? Please, I may enjoy killing people I despise but I'm not that low." She sat down at the surprisingly soft mattress, soothingly running her hand down the blanket with a small smile. This atmosphere was foreign to her. She lived her life under a rock, sleeping on blood stained floors and beds someone died on. Yet, this warm sensation she hardly understood was immediately welcomed by the same person who yearn for it, herself. She felt lucky being picked up like a flower in the middle of desolate field. Her heart was heavy, weighing her down like an anchor because she finally knew it, she felt safe.

Naruto quietly left her to her own devices, knowing it was a bizarre experience for her to be given such a chance in life, he knew the feeling all too well.

"Naruto, thank you."

He heard her soft voice called out his name for the first time, expressing her genuine gratitude which made his heart skip a beat. But why did it feel like he heard it before? Shrugging to himself with a smile on his face, he began to prepare supper.

Teaching himself how to cook was probably the most cost-saving and fulfilling way to redeem from his bad habits at eating instant foods. He had Ayame to thank to for forcibly pushing him in, out of all people. Ingredients out of the fridge and onto the kitchen top, he began to work his hands. Whilst cooking, he noticed more than half of the shopping bags on the dinner table were gone and assumed Tayuya had taken them in.

When the luscious smell reached her nostrils, she went on her feet and peeked her head from the hallway to see him blissfully working out a light dish. They were about to have dinner together alone, she thought as she retrieved her goods from the table and lightly placed them into her room. She peeked her head again, curiously wondering what he was making as he mixed rice with water after rinsing them before boiling it. Porridge? Siding with seaweeds, mushrooms and sliced chicken? Could that be it?

"Hm?"

He turned his head when he felt a pair of eyes watching him and saw nothing unusual. Shrugging it off, he continued slicing the mushrooms.

' _That was close'._ Thought the redhead as she stood in the shadows, peering her eyes once from the corner once again. _'He didn't seem to notice me…good.'_ When he placed the seasoned sliced chikenbreasts onto the frying pan, it sizzled causing the smell to hit her nostrils like a freight train. _'They smell so good! I want to help him!'_ She took stealthily took a step forward but her ninja skills and the wood floor betrayed her when it creaked.

Naruto turned his head again, this time with a raised brow. Like an NPC from a poorly designed game, he chose to ignore it and flipped the slices on the frying pan.

' _Didn't you say you want to help him? The hell's wrong with you?! He treated me to lunch and I almost wasted his wallet and now he's cooking for me? God, am I dreaming or something? I-I just want to take a closer look…No…I shouldn't get in his way.'_ One should acknowledge that her mind was of a teenager at the peak of her hormones with the body of a well-formed young woman.

When a part of the dish was done, Naruto turned around with a tray in hand to find the table was cleared. "Did she put them in my room as well? How thoughtful of her." He muttered, looking down the hallway of her closed bedroom door as he placed the plates onto the table before heading back to the sink.

In truth, the anxious redhead was crouching in front of the sofa like a tiger who stayed still after its prey felt a disturbance. When she heard the tap water running, she breathed out a sigh of relief and peered her eyes over, again. Once the coast was clear, she crawled on all fours all the way back to her room.

 _20 minutes later_

"Hey Tay-chan! Dinner's ready!"

Tayuya tensed and sat up from her bed, bolting towards the door and when she was an inch from the door knob, she pulled herself back. _'No! He might think I'm desperate and weird if I suddenly turn up. Okay…just…relax.'_ She paced around the bedroom, making random shuffling noises and seemingly taking her own sweet time because of…you know…reasons.

 _1 minute later_

"Thanks for putting my stuff in for me." Said Naruto, pouring drinks for them.

"Don't mention it." She replied flatly, pulling the chair and sat down as she take in the sweet aroma. Wait, three bowls? She raised her brow at it. "Is there someone visiting later?"

He pondered for a moment before realizing. "Oh - I forgot to mention that I have a roommate. Remember what I said about not being worried anymore about my mysterious stalker?" She nodded. "She's handling it and the harassment eventually stopped."

"She?"

He nodded and glanced at the clock. "She should be home any moment now."

Tayuya leaned back against the chair and folded her arms giving him an expectant look. "Is there anything I should know about her?" She should have thought about it, why would he leave his home unguarded making it easier for people to invade his personal property without repercussions.

"She's from Akatsuki, or formerly a part of."

"..."

"..."

"...what?"

"Yeah, the Akatsuki. After Nagato passed on, she had nowhere to go and I offered her a place. It took some time-"

"Wait!" She cut him off. "Are we talking about the same person here? She's actually staying here? What was her name again?!"

Naruto was about to answer until they heard the door clicked. "Oh, she's home." The door swayed open to reveal a buxom woman with milky white skin about ten years older than her wearing an exposing navy blue robe revealing her pierced belly button, firm shoulders, her back, and a lateral part of her breasts. Followed by black spandex pants that hugs her hour-glass figure very well and black low-heeled shoes which she promptly took off as she entered the living room. Her short blue hair tied to a bun with a touched of a blue rose flower. She had a cold neutral look but when her amber eyes landed on Naruto, her soft lips curved upwards.

"Welcome back home, Naruto-kun." Greeted the older woman as she bowed, embarrassing him.

"Wait, hold on!" He frantically waved his hands and approached her. "You're getting it wrong. I'm supposed to welcome you!"

She giggled softly at his childish antics which made him flushed a bit. She surrendered her black cloak to him and avert her gaze to the redhead. "Oh? And who might you be?"

"Tayuya." She flatly introduced herself, feeling a bit off by her deceptively warm gaze. "Shithead and I were just talking about you."

"Shithead?" She raised her brow at the blonde who sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Oh…I almost forgot to introduce myself." She slowly bowed to the redhead who was slightly taken aback by the polite gesture. "My name is Konan. Otherwise known as The Angel Of Ame. Pleased to meet you."

"Same to you." She replied with same flat tone, keeping her guard back up.

The former Akatsuki member straightened back up. "It is not unusual for Naruto-kun to invite his ladies for dinner so I'm not surprised by it. In fact, they would periodically come back just to have a taste of his cooking."

"Is that so?" She narrowed her suspicious gaze at the flustered blonde before returning to the blue-haired. "We're going to be roommates, I hope you're not against it."

She lightly shook her head. "He notified me beforehand and I hope you liked the guest room I prepared." Konan invited herself on the table and sat across from her. "It came as a bit of a shock when he suddenly came home and told me about you."

Naruto decided to put the cloak away and Tayuya's eyes followed him until he was out of her vision as he went down the hallway. "You seemed to know a lot about him. Does helping someone he doesn't even know part of his trait? Or is he simply obliging to it just to be appear greater in other people's eyes."

Konan was not expecting such a question but took her time pondering it. "That's a good question. For you to ask such a thing I can safely assume that he unexpectedly tore your guard down, didn't he?" She mused.

"Tch, don't dodge my question with a question. Answer it." She scowled, narrowing her brown eyes.

The bun haired smirked. "Hmph, very well. Though, I doubt you'd be satisfied with my answer. Anyways, Naruto-kun genuinely wants to help people. Whoever in need within his reach, he will help them. If they're not, then tough luck and he knew what his limits are, and accepts them. This selfless path he walks on can be self-destructing and open to betrayal, he knows it and that is why he has the people around him to pull him out of a bad situation, even if it means risking their lives."

"Sounds like a typical hero straight out of a shonen." Tayuya received a puzzled look and continued. "What about being expected to be something he wants?"

"Naruto-kun isn't a slave to anyone's opinions, nor will he be subjected to it, but he's not ignorant either. I'm sure he have regrets, he's human after all. There are even things he would rather have done differently. One cannot grow without realizing their mistakes and learn from it. Naruto-kun is the embodiment of that principle." Konan finished and felt her heart lighter.

Tayuya leaned back against the chair, still somewhat unsatisfied. "Spending only a day with him, I've seen a lot of people clamouring around him and I still couldn't figure why. I want to know what your reason is." She pressed her elbows on the table and keenly eyed the calm angel.

She curtly tilted her head with a sly smile. "That's simple. I am in love with that knucklehead."

 _ **Cut**_

Naruto walked into frame. "Wooaahh, you girls haven't eaten yet? They're gonna get…" When he entered the dining area, the hairs at the back of his neck stood at attention and he felt a chill running down his spine. Konan was smiling. Tayuya had a dark look and her bangs were covering her eyes. "Did I…did I missed something? What's going on?"

Tayuya suddenly stood up and pointed an accusing finger at him. "NARUTO YOU FUCKING PERVERTED IDIOT!" Naruto gawked at the flustered fiery redhead.

"what?" He squeaked. She shoved past him and slammed the door behind her with a loud thud. Naruto fell on his rear, confused as a squirrel missing his nuts. He stood up in a daze, using the wall as a support and perked his head in realization. "Wait, are you not hungry?"

Door opened. Shoved him away. He fell-face. Pour porridge. Seaweeds. Chicken Slices. And seasonings. He stood up. Shoved again. Fall on ass. Door closed.

He stared at the ceiling, blinking in wonder. "Konan-chan." Muttered the blond.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Am I doing something wrong? Or is the universe just trying to mess with me. Are we simply living in a void of constant despair and eternal darkness? Or are we-"

She leaned her elbow on the table amusingly looking at the blonde questioning his very existence then elegantly brought her hand up. Shards of paper started floating towards him. "Not all good deeds comes without a punishment, Naruto-kun." They revolved around his body before bringing him up. "You're not an exception, either." They smoothly carried him onto the chair before dissipating except for a single shard raising his downcast chin up. "We experience by living. Now cheer up, they're gonna get cold and it'd be a shame to waste them. You always make things look delicious."

He snickered lightly, grabbing the porcelain spoon and landed his free hand on hers. He gave it a light squeeze and she just kept staring at his oceans. "Do you…remember how I brought you in?"

"How could I not?" She turned her hand around, letting their fingers intertwined. "You earned a scar by protecting me from Tobi. Fought against the people you protect so I can have a place to stay. Convinced Lady-Tsunade to present my rights back and I ended up staying under your roof. I'm still far-off from correcting my misdeeds but the journey has well been worth it." She bring his hand to give it a soft peck then gently pressed it against her warm cheek. "I can't thank you enough for giving me the chance."

Naruto chuckled lightly, this time taking her and returned the kiss. "You say that everytime we touch."

"I get this feeling." She sing-songed.

"And everytime we kiss-"

"I swear I could flyyyy."

"Can't you feel my heart-beat-fast,"

"I want this to laaast."

-"Need you by my siiide."

They spit out in laughter, holding their sides cackling as long as they could and struggling to recover. Konan wiped a tear and playfully punched his shoulder. "Dammit, Naruto. I'm hungry and they're not gonna eat themselves!"

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Ehehehee. Sorry, couldn't help myself."

They began eating, chuckling and giggling from time to time. Unbeknownst to them, a certain brown-eyed was watching their exchange and retreated. Closing the door soundlessly, she leaned against it sitting on the floor and released a heavy sigh as she stared at the celling.

"Why am I like this?" She was aware she was acting like an antsy teenager inside a woman's body and felt increasingly embarrassed thinking about it. A gentle scent was trailing up her nostrils and she naturally sniffed. Oh yeah, Naruto's porridge. She took a spoon of the still fortunately warm soup and squirmed inwardly.

"…It's good."

* * *

 ** _Cavern, Location: Unknown_**

At the center of the pitched black chamber, a cloaked man sat in a meditative position on a complexed summoning circle resembling a yin-yang. A disturbing rooted-crunching noise bounced around the cave and the man opened his brown-slitted eyes.

"What news have you brought me?" His voice was low, always seemingly amused.

It was just a contrasted head, sprouted inside of an open giant venus fly-trap. "Everything was burnt to the ground. Nothing was left of the lab. Simply buried to ashes. It's just as you said, your little plaything was taken as well."

The man let out a sinister chuckle. "Of course. If you may know, she's healthy and currently experiencing a wave of emotions." He revealed his cloaked forearm to show a tri-pronged jagged curse mark pulsating in an ominous purple glow.

" **So she's awoken then.** That means the procedure went well but I wasn't expecting her to **wake up so soon."**

He obscured his forearm, gently running his finger over the scaled skin. "My assumption was correct. _His_ presence had an effect on her though what they may result on leaves up to the imagination."

"Heh. You're a nasty piece of work, **I like cha.** I'm a bit hungry so I better get going. **You know where to find us."**

"Before you cannibalize on some poor fellow," He tossed a scroll and the venus-man effortlessly caught it. ", deliver it to your master. Wherever he is."

He began sinking into the ground. "Understood. **See ya later."**

Once he was alone with the echoing sound of water dripple, he smiled revealing his gnashing fangs. "Take your time, little one. Grow and you shall flourish. Stick close to him, you'll need it. Ufuufufufufuu…"

The curse mark pulsed, and back in Konoha at the neck of a sleeping redhead, it responded as soon as it disappeared.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading and thank you again for all your kind reviews. Yes, it's good to be back once again. See you all again onto the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**"You keep a lot to yourself**_

 _ **because it's hard**_

 _ **to find people who understand."**_

* * *

 _Tayuya_

The Sun shone through the thin curtains of her plain bedroom, albeit rather messy. Sprawled on the bed like a disfigured corpse wearing pink polka dots pajamas, she grunted in her sleep when the light pierced through her eyelids before begrudgingly covering her face with a pillow. About half an hour had passed and she started muffling into her pillow, embracing it with all her snoring might. "Shithead…I want mooooree…" She started shifting and slowly rolled to the edge of her bed, landing on the floor with a resounding thud, head-first. Her half-lidded brown eyes stared bitterly at the white ceiling, dried saliva at the corner of her mouth.

The wind blew through the narrow gap of her window, flawlessly flowing the curtains into a wave-like pattern before gently settling by the window, unconcerned of the redhead sluggishly walking towards it as she pulled them aside. Pushing the window open, she yawned longingly with squinted eyes, stretching her back with a squeal before leaning her elbows down onto the windowsill. From where she stood, less than half of the morning village was in her view. Trailing her beady eyes down at the street below, she followed each passersby walking into their morning routines. Feeling herself a bit stagnate and drowning in boredom…

She started whistling.

Her music tuned into a blissful nature of her peace, attracting theirs ears, piquing their interest and swaying their light bodies' elegantly. They felt the strain on their shoulders lifted, their once heavy heart rising amongst the clouds. What bothered them to make them frowned was forgotten, accepting their faults and keeping their minds at peace. Whomever woke with a spinning head felt their burdens being washed away, leaving their heads at rest. A young couple at war, cry in hate, love in forgiveness, embrace for their future. A widow grieving in loss alone, smile at the memories cherished. Wishing to walk off the edge of life, backed away for the fulfilment ahead, knife dropped.

Her stomach growled. "Damn, I'm hungry," She moaned "I'll turn into a fatass at this rate, fuckin hell." Swore the redhead, closing the windows, hearing the microwave dinged. Smirking, she opened the door and hustled down the hallway. "What's for breakfast?"

Naruto was standing in front of the microwave, his back facing her. "Morning, shithead." She greeted but he was unresponsive. She curled her brow and stood beside him. His eyes were opened but his blues seemed to be somewhere else far away. "Hey!" She called, snapping her fingers repeatedly. None, not even a blink. She scowled, thinking for a moment before breaking into a shit-eating grin. She put her index finger into her mouth before sticking it into his ear.

He fluttered his eyes. Body tensed. And shivered like a thousand ants crawling up his skin. He slapped her hand away as she broke in laughter. "W-what the hell?!" He cringed, sticking his own finger in an attempt to clean the hole. "What was that for?!"

She was holding her sides cackling then hands on her hips, sighing in relief. "You had a thousand yard stare on you, what's wrong? Did someone lit up your ramen coupons?"

He shivered at the image of it and curtly shook his head. "Don't worry about it" He dismissed it, taking out the tray of lasagnes from the microwave. "Hungry?"

"You kidding? I'm starving!" She grinned ear to ear, rubbing her hands together at the breakfast.

They began eating, sitting across from each other conversing.

"Sho houth youth life ith herth stho farth?" Asked Naruto, with a mouthful of meat and cheese.

Stuffing pasta into her mouth, she shrugged. "Ith althriugh, cath reathy complaith. Ethepth thath bith ath the weopoth sthore."

"Thath TethTeth, youth doth haft er shithmobi liceth. Sho, sheth cath sethll youth amything."

"Srewth herth! Hoth loth m ith suthpoth thu waith?!"

"If you two going to speak like that the whole time, I may as well choke you both full lasagna." They turn their heads at Konan, arms below her bust, looking down scornfully at them.

-"Sothhy"

They swallowed them whole and chug a glass of water down their throats. Konan sighed and pulled out a chair to sit down between them.

"Naruto-kun and I have discussed something concerning you after you've been staying here for a week. With the amount you've been eating, Naruto could hardly sustain it." The blonde was about to speak up but she held up her hand while the redhead listened intently. "Even though he's titled the village hero, his wages aren't all that much and they're about to run dry with how much he's spending on bills, equipment and provisions. So, I'm going to ask you this," She leaned in to emphasize the situation. "will you join Konoha's forces in order to support yourself?"

Tayuya stood up vehemently. "Of course I am! I intend to repay this fucking debt! Shit! I ain't gonna be his bitch for the rest of my life!" She exclaimed as the Naruto squirmed in his seat.

Konan leaned back against the chair arms crossed, satisfied. "That's all we needed to hear. Well, eat up. We're gonna go field training later."

"Huh? Why?"

"To test your abilities, of course." Konan grabbed a plate and fill it up as the redhead silently sat back down, anticipating for the later activity.

Naruto looked between the two and felt himself becoming giddy, grinning inwardly.

* * *

 _ **Training Ground 3**_

Tayuya wore a sleeveless red shirt showing a bit of her belly button with a full-sleeved fishnet top. Long spandex pants and crimson red ninja sandals. An empty kunai pouch on her right thigh as well as a red bandanna tied on her head.

She crossed her arms and confidently stood at a distance before them. "Well? Who am I going to fight? This blondy?"

Konan didn't need her cloak this time due to the hot mid-day sun. She nodded to Naruto and he returned it. Taking out a single Kunai, he spun it around his finger before tossing it to Tayuya. She caught it effortlessly and inspected the sharpened blade.

"Fighting him would be suicide by default. So, you're up against me." The Angel Of Ame declared stoically.

"Is that so?" She smirked, revealing her fangs. "I'm kinda disappointed, I'd love to see how he earned such a title, but you'll do." She knew she was building up a cocky front and essentially pissing off her opponent that would not end well for either of them. Underestimating her would be her first mistake.

"If you're going to put it that way, I won't expect much of anything from you." Konan coolly shot her down but that simply made her snarky grin wider.

"Whatever bimbo! So how it's going to be? To the death or are we gonna stand and stare at each other until one of us get impregnated by chad over there." That snide remark caused Naruto to visibly fluster when she avert his gaze at him.

Konan casually shrugged. "I wouldn't pass on that chance. At least I could live with it."

She snickered. "With an old hag like you? Hah! I doubt you could make it stand!"

At this point, Naruto was as far away as he possibly could, hiding behind a tree nervously peeking his head out at the two bickering on about. Having first-hand experience of how women settle their differences, he naturally opt-out...just to be safe. "This...wouldn't end well."

Konan's eyes narrowed. "A mouth as nasty as yours must have swallowed quite a questionable amount of dicks."

Tayuya adjusted her stance, preparing to go up against whatever coming her way. "And when you said you could live with it, I bet you whore yourself out to make a living!"

Naruto gawked.

"You sure talk a lot about fucking but what do you know about love and sex? Virgin." Konan smiled wickedly, raising her hands up as sheets of paper started peeling off of her skin.

"Heh! You bloody bitch. I'm going to enjoy seeing you bleed!"

Konan snickered back. "I'd love to see you try. All you have to do is to stab any one of these stumps behind me." She gestured at the three post behind her. "Naruto told me not to kill you but never said anything about flaying you alive. Don't worry, I'll try my best not to go all out on you. I'm not as cold as you think I am."

Naruto felt his heart sinking, expression dryer than the sands at Suna. "Maybe I should've worded it differently. Sheesh, the people I keep under my roof."

"You have two hours." Konan exclaimed as Naruto set down an hourglass on the middle stump. "You fail when the time limit is up or when you're incacipated."

With piercing eyes, they stared at each other down without moving an inch. A breeze went by between them and a single leaf was flowing within it. As the wind die down, Tayuya suddenly took a step forward before the leaf land.

"You know..." Naruto voiced flatly, almost causing her to lose balance.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP DUMBASS!"

"Ehehe, sorry." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head as the two narrowed their eyes at him. "Isn't this a bit much for her? As in, she just recovered not too long ago and hadn't taken the time to train." He pointed out as Konan crossed her arms, standing down and turn to face him.

"I don't expect her to beat me at first try. Which is precisely why I'm holding back to give her some room for improvement and growth. Furthermore, I-" A flash of red blew passed right behind her, cutting off mid-sentence.

"HA! YOU DUMB AIRHEAD! LOOKING AWAY FROM YOUR OPPONENT WAS YOUR FIRST MISTAKE!" Tayuya taunted over her shoulder, getting halfway close to her target as she reared her arm to throw the kunai.

The blue-haired did not even budge. "That's as worse as not taking your surroundings into consideration."

The fiery redhead instantly knew something was wrong when her other feet hit the ground. Whatever beneath her feet was supposed to have the sound of rustling grass but instead, it produced the crunching of paper she was all too familiar. A bright flash of light engulfed her vision as she hissed a single word.

"Fuck."

 _ **BOOOOMMM**_

As pieces of dirt rain over the area, Naruto chuckled humorlessly looking at the blackened smoke. "You just want to mess with her, don't you?"

Konan shrugged, glancing to the side. "What makes you think that?"

Instead of seeing the charred redhead, the smoke dissipated to reveal nothing but a broken log. Under forest cover, Tayuya clicked her tongue though feeling a bit relieved she managed to escape the blast that would blow her leg up.

"When did she get the place booby-trapped? Probably at the very beginning..." She crouched to the ground, peeking her eye over the open field. Tayuya knew that Konan exceed at long-range combat but hardly knew what she was capable of using something as fickle as paper. "If only I had my flute..." Wrapping her hands around each other, she pushed her lips onto the knuckles of her thumbs. "Its not as effective but it'll do." She breathed in...

Konan heard the call of an instrument, whistling throughout the entire field. She keenly listened in to pinpoint her exact location but was unable to because it sounded like it came from all directions. She moved her feet and saw the trees swaying along with the breeze. She felt her ears ring and her heart without a beat. She narrowed her eyes and held up a single hand before snapping her fingers. It snapped silently as the entire edge of the forest around her lit up without the boom of a bomb.

"What an interesting ability, your music can shroud all ambient sound, muting them out completely...that's very useful." Konan mused, finally being able to hear own voice followed by the sound of splinters and dirt raining down. "...but it seems to have a weakness. It can be overpowered by a shockwave rendering it useless," She glanced to her right at the forest. "Isn't that right?"

Tayuya ducked behind a tree, gritting her teeth. _'Fuck! She instantly noticed it. Just how observant is she?'_ **Silent Harmony** as she called it. Effective for escaping and infiltration or conduct a massacre in broad daylight. For now, she was at least in a more favorable position and in view of her objective. _'I can't throw it from a distance or else she'll simply blow it away and I can't get too close without setting off a trap. I only have one kunai for fuck's sake! I have to improvise somehow...'_

She poke her head again and saw Konan was gazing at the opposite forest with her back facing her. The jutsu must have had an unintended effect in messing up her sense of direction. This might be her chance. She would use Silent Harmony again to quickly change her position before Konan could counter with an explosion. She only have two seconds before the jutsu dissipates and use that small window to throw her kunai at the post. After formulating a quick plan, she clasped her hands together once more and breathed in. An ominous whimsical tune escaped her palms blanking the stage with her music once more as she took off. However, she became puzzled to see Konan not reacting to her advance. She chose to ignore her and kept on running, once in range she stopped whistling and reared her kunai arm to throw.

Unfortunately, she felt her arm being wrapped by something and refusing to budge. A shadow succumbed her as she looked over her shoulder to see the angel hovering intimidatingly with sneering satisfaction. Tayuya scowled, not needing to see that the one out in the field was nothing but a mere clone.

"I figured out the massive drawback on your technique." Konan touted as the flies of paper shrouded her opponent's limbs. "You can't hear anything yourself when I purposefully broke a twig right behind you. You're essentially deaf by using it, am I wrong?"

Tayuya glared at her, clicking her tongue. "Tch, fine. I concede defeat."

"Damn! That was awesome!" Naruto appeared into the clearing with a huge smile. "I can't even hear myself think with that music going on, no wonder shika had trouble against you."

Konan dispersed the bindings and Tayuya promptly threw the kunai into the ground before folding her arms and sharply scowled. "This isn't over! You got that?!"

The blue haired shrugged her hands and faced her without a tint of emotion. "If you say so. So, Hokage-sama, what do you think of her?"

Tayuya titled her head. "Huuh?! Hokage?!" Out of the corner of her eye, Tsunade along with Shizune walked into clearing causing her to gawk.

"I'd say we could make a good shinobi out of her."

"Holy shit! It's cow tits!"

A tick mark appeared on the twin tailed blonde. "Huuuuh?! Watch what you fucking say, you little runt!"

"Yeah I'm a runt! So what?! I bet you boobjob-ed the hell outta of the RAIKAGE!"

Tsunade cracked her knuckles. "THAT'S IT! IMMA PUMMEL THIS BITCH!" She stomped her foot towards her in an attempt to strangle the life out of her. Tayuya tried to resist, holding onto her wrists as her death grip was etch closer.

"Her temperament certainly needs work." Shizune pointed out, writing down on her clipboard. "Aside from that, as a lone combatant she is capable of deceit and can work her way around an obstacle. I believe in a team, her skills can have a wide reaching effect and beneficial in most situations."

They nodded to one another even though the fight was uneventfully short. At this point, Tsunade already had Tayuya off her feet in a choke hold, still on each other's throat...at least one of them is.

"FUCKING HELL GRANNY YOU HAVE A HELL OF A GRIP!" The redhead exclaimed chokingly, kicking up her feet missing everything but air.

"Damn, you Uzumakis'. Always so feisty and stubborn." Tsunade growled through gritted teeth.

"The hell you talking about?!" Screamed the redhead in her struggle as Naruto curled his brow.

The Hokage dropped the troublesome girl and hands on her big hips. "Don't really know how I suppose to break it ya. We checked your DNA for any signs of anomalies and I got curious because of your red hair. We crossed your DNA with Naruto's and the result came with an 8 percent match. You're an Uzumaki, flesh and blood."

-"WHAT?!" The feisty duo screamed in unison.

Tsunade shrugged like it was a common occurrence. "Given your explosive personality, I wasn't really surprised. Come on, isn't this great? Two distant cousins from a once known noble clan, reunited. This should call for a celebration!" Cheered the buxom Hokage as her secretary deadpanned.

"You just want escape work, Tsunade-same."

Tayuya and Naruto were giving each other looks, unable to comprehend the sudden news. Part of them thought they should feel thrilled but the outwardly part, flustered. Konan gazed between the two and inwardly sighed, stepping forward.

"We should give them some room for now. Naruto-kun, I will humbly escort them to the Ichiraku's. Will that be okay?"

Naruto glanced at the redhead as she looked away and faced back before nodding. "Yeah, sure. No problem."

"You brats don't take too long now, there's paperwork needed to be done." Tsunade cheekily told as she turned away followed by her Secretary with Konan leading the way.

Once alone, Naruto scratched the back of his head unable to utter a single word feeling a sheet of ice forming between them. "Umm..."

"You know," Spoke the musician still facing the tree before giving it a light kick with her hands tucked behind her back. "I'm actually glad there's someone like me. Heh, I feel a bit more relieved once I think about it."

Naruto lifted his brow. "What are you talking about?"

She turned around, facing him with a doubtful expression. "I-I mean, I've known it for a long time! When I read your profile long ago, I've wanted to meet you but we were enemies and if I did, it'll ruin Orochimaru's plan and I would be executed on the spot."

"Hold on. Let me get this right." Naruto interject. "Is it because he knew you're an Uzumaki and If you tried to defect, your curse mark would be activated." She nodded. "How come? Aren't you valuable to his efforts and if my knowledge is correct, he can have full control of you whenever he wants."

"I'm more valuable to him in a comatose state so I can be experimented. It's my blood he was precisely after but his attention eventually shifted to a certain Uchiha." The former sound nin stated, leaning against the tree.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I-I don't know." She stammered. "It may sound like BS but I wanted some sort of closure. I wanted to tell you myself of my blood but I wasn't ready."

Naruto sighed. This was bothering her so much since she woke and he did not even picked it up. "Tayuya." He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, almost startling the redhead. "When I gave you a chance, I already forgave everything you did. You don't have to hold anything back anymore, he won't bother you any longer."

She wanted to cry so much now. The chains in her heart that were holding her down no longer bound to her by some foreign subject. She slapped him away as she try to wipe away the tears flowing down her cheeks. "You idiot," She sniffed, covering her teary eyes behind her hands. "Look at what you made me do."

He took offence to that. "Woah. You're blaming me? UmmmUh." He frantically looked around trying find a way to ease her suffering. _'Come on, think-think! What would Ero-sennin do in a situation like this...Ummm...Uhhhh...Oh yeah!_ ' He then held his arms open with a crooked happy expression. "Come on in, Tay-chan. Let's hug it out!"

She continued crying. _'Shit...she didn't notice me at all. Come, think again! What did Ero-sennin advised me when comforting a damsel in distress? Could it be –_ _ **"If she doesn't like it from the front, surprise her from the back!"**_ Naruto snapped his fingers and thanked Jiraiya in heaven.

Tayuya felt a presence behind her and suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "H-Hey what the hell?!" She stammered chokingly, her cheeks flushed.

"It's okay, Tayuya-chan. You're safe with me." He whispered into her ears as she felt shivers down her neck.

"Ngaahhh." She cutely struggled, feeling her knees weak as she took deep breathes.

He pulled her closer and her eyes widened feeling the warmth of his toned chest. "Let it all~out...It's alright, I'm here."

"St-stop." Squeaked the tomboy, feeling her heart race.

"Would you like a massage? I heard it's very effective at relieving stress."

"W-wait..." Her throat hitched and whatever she felt before was accelerated by ten times when it hit the booster. His hands magnificently trailed up her sides as she felt the life literally being squeezed out of her. She was in a constant state of euphoria underneath his heavenly touch. Unleashing the core of her desires into nirvana as her life force went supernova as she quell in his passionate embrace. She felt the dam beginning to crack, her knees buckling at the immense pressure. Her mouth agape and a pint saliva in the corner of her lips. He whispered huskily unphantomable words into her ear once again and she felt her soul soar into the neverending skies leaving the cage broken, letting loose of the once dormant beast into a flurry of rage.

"AAAAAHHHHhhhhnnnn" She screamed, not the type of scream he was expecting. She lost strength to stand up straight and he shifted to support her as she breathe heavily.

"Woah. Tay-chan! You alright?!"

The brown eyed tiredly looked down at her feet, liquid escaping from the bottom of her spandex and an obscured mark between her legs. "You did this."

"What? Tay-chan, did you say something?"

All he saw was her eyes flashing demonic red as she grab hold of his neck and threw him over her shoulder with explosive force impacting the ground causing a huge crater. Once the dust settled in, Naruto was unconscious with his mouth wide open as the redhead victoriously stood over him. "You're going to pay for this." She grabbed his collar and proceed to drag him back to the village, albeit with limping steps at first.

* * *

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

"I now pronounced you as Chūnin of The Hidden Leaf." Tsunade announced as she hand over the Konoha headband. Tayuya politely bowed before taking it into her hands and wrapped it around her waist. "May your songs be heard and your loyalty ends with us."

The metallic plate gleamed as she smirked, which mirrored by everyone in the room except Naruto, whom was stuck in a daze. She bowed again. "Thank you, Lord Hokage."

"Rise up, Tayuya. Don't think I get chummy with you, yet. As for now, you're under Naruto apprenticeship until he held your regard high enough for you to be placed in a permanent team. You got that, Naruto?" He popped a bubble and blinked, jittering his eyes around the room. "Naruto?"

"HmWhat? OhYeah? Um...Yes, you can count on me."

"Good." She nodded approvingly placing a couple of scrolls on the table. "You now have access to the armory and the quest board. Of course, you may use the shops in Konoha as well, provided if you have the yen to part with. Here you go."

"Thanks." She shoved them into her pockets and stood beside the blinking Naruto.

"All righty then. Good luck. I expect good things coming from you..." They bowed to her before leaving the room as she waved them off. "...I hope."

Shizune turned her head with a crooked smile. "I hope you realized you just let in another potential troublemaker, Tsunade-sama."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, Shizune. But I get the feeling it won't be long till we heard something, for the wrong reasons."

They sighed in unison.

* * *

 _ **Naruto's apartment (2100hrs)**_

They sat around the dinner table and began to eat whilst Naruto rummaged through the void which was his wallet. "Konan-chan, why is it as empty as my heart feeling it now?"

"You treated us on a huge buffet with the Ichirakus this afternoon." Said the blue-haired after munching down on her rice.

"I did? Why can't I remember anything?"

"Tch." Tayuya voiced her disgust. "That's because you were knocked out the entire time as we ate right underneath your nose."

"I was knocked out?! Why was I-" Tayuta flashed her demonic eyes and the memories came flooding back to him. "...oh."

"Tayuya-san said you touched her inappropriately without her consent. That is grounds for molestation." Konan stated as she added more chicken into her bowl. "I fondly remember that that is something you're deeply against." Naruto lost all color as if the animator forgot to paint him. "I guessed the phrase 'one who preaches the most, practices the least' is a fitting term for you, in this case." She mused with a dangerously pleased expression until her chopsticks broke under pressure. "She gave a very detailed explanation of how you touched her with your magic fingers." She tightened her fist and slammed it into the table, frightening Naruto. "HOW COME YOU NEVER DID THE SAME TO ME?!" Exclaimed Konan as she was about to tear apart her singlet.

"WHAT?!"

"You two disgusts me."

 _Later_

Naruto sighed as he wash the dishes. "I guessed we're going to start doing some missions tomorrow."

Tayuya whom was leaning back her chair with her legs on the table, cheered throwing her hands up into the air. "Oh right!"

"We'll start off by doing a few D-ranked missions."

The redhead thumbs down. "Booo!"

He gave her an annoyed glare over his shoulder. "If you're gonna go out there armed with a single kunai, that's fine by me."

"Didn't you say you're gonna protect me?"

He deadpanned. "That sounds as pathetic as babysitting a 20 year old. You're ain't a baby, right?"

"Hey! My minds' still catching up!"

He rolled his eyes muttering an 'as if'. "Anyway, you said wanted a flute, right?"

"Yeah, not the cheap kind either. It has to be made of metal. Like titanium!"

He turned off the faucet and picked up a towel. "That'll take ya around a hundred D-ranked missions. Good luck with that, spunky." He threw it at her face. "Quit freeloading so come over and help me."

She lifted it off her face and rolled her eyes. "Yeahyeah, _nii-sama._ "

"Please don't call me that."

They silently stood side by side in front of the sink, wiping the plates before stacking it away. The atmosphere was oddly peaceful, something he'd love to get used to around the feisty woman. Naruto glanced at the corner of his eye, she had a pleasant look and was strangely quiet.

"Hey, blondy..."

"Yeah?"

"You know what this reminds me of? My mother, she always bicker me to wipe the plates with her."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. Always wanting me to clean the house and keep my beautiful hair cleansed, 'just in case' she says. Forbid me from leaving my room whenever strange men came knocking..."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Sometimes things break and other times, just sounds. Once a week, we would be in some alley and wait for a kind man to take her in. Then later, my mother would treat us to lunch and go shopping. It was fun."

"..."

"Did you know she was pretty famous in her music? She'd stand there blowing into her flute as people look up to her in awe. It was pretty amazing, you should've seen it."

"Wished I did..."

"We moved around a lot but stopped after she managed to buy a decent place for us to stay...It was nice and she started giving me lessons on the flute. I messed around alot but she was scarily patient. Whoever beat the door during our lessons she would beat them to a pulp and start swearing at them."

"Guessed that's where you got your attitude from..."

"Oh-sorry, I tend to trail around a lot."

"That's okay..."

"What about you? What's your mother like?"

"..."

"Oh sorry, I said something I shouldn't have."

"Nono, its fine. To be completely honest with you, I actually never met my mother. My father told me about her...it's a long story. Well, judging by your stories, I think our mothers would get along really well."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Konan came out of the hallway and placed her hands by her hips giving them an impatient look. "Hurry up, you two. Finish up your work, it's already past your bedtime."

-"Yes, kaa-chan..."

"Excuse me? I think it's too soon to call me that."

As everyone set for bed, Naruto switched off all the lights in the living room and walked down the hallway noticing the door on his left was not properly shut. He peeked inside and see her on the bed with her back facing him. He sighed inwardly and quietly shut the door before going into his darkened room where his concerned companion lay await.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Konan told as he tucked himself in beneath the blanket beside her.

"Our ninja ears are too sensitive to help it." He waved it off and set his back against the bed frame.

"You're right. So, what are you planning to do with her?"

He pondered in thought for a moment as he blankly stared at the sheets. "Naturally, therapy would be good for her in a long run but her minds still in a rebellious state. Someone like her wouldn't bother opening up to a complete stranger, even if it's someone I trusts."

"Even so, it seemed she was haunted by her past. I think her abrasive attitude towards other people is a way how she copes dealing with her past tragedies."

"It's a defence mechanism, dealing with less people is easier than a group of strangers who would rather see you gone or stab you in the back when it benefits them."

"That explains her social behaviour. Is that how she sees the world?"

"It was how I to see the world, Konan-chan."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and see ya'll in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Being shackled does not mean you're**_

 _ **freedom was taken away."**_

* * *

 _ **Forest Of Death (Gate 12)**_

Naruto sneezed into the air and wiped his nose sniffing, shivering at the thought of someone talking about him behind his back, how dare they. "I sense a disturbance in the force…and it smells nice."

"What? You mean me?"

"Of course not! It means the SUPER JUMBO PORK RAMEN is ready!"

Naruto was sitting in a small wooden shack several meters away from the large electrified fence. He took off the lid of his cup noodle and lusciously sniff in the wondrous aroma. He wasn't alone though.

"I swear, whenever you do that openly it makes me wonder if you ever do that in private." Ino Yamanaka questioned as she as well took off the lid of her own cup before picking up the chopsticks.

Naruto broke apart his chopsticks whilst grinning at her. "Would you like to know? We're in private after all."

Without facing him, she broke it apart and glanced at him with a small suggestive smile. "You cheeky dog. Unfortunately, I'm no exhibitionist, we'll save that for another time."

He laughed it off with a light chuckle and dip his chopsticks into his cup, stirring the noodles. "I promise you, you're really missing out."

"Is that so?" She shuffled to his side till their shoulders touched causing Naruto to abruptly turn his head, fully facing her by only an inch apart. "I'll be the judge of that." She slowly leaned in and Naruto closed his eyes awaiting for his lips to be pressed by her warmth.

 _Shiwwssswwipschiwwsssswwwwsp_

Nothing

He opened his eyes and looked down at her pony tail to only realize she was eating from his cup!

"Hey!" He recoiled in shock and swiped his cup away before shoving her off of him. He quickly investigated the crime scene and gawked in horror. "Where's my pork?!"

He snapped his head at her as she innocently chew before swallowing it whole. She then stick her tongue out like a mischievous cat. "If you want to tease me, you're going have to do way better than that~!"

"Why you…" He slumped his shoulders in defeat and begrudgingly eat his porkless ramen.

The silence of nature dawn over as she sipped on her noodle, gazing at the metal gate for a moment before averting her eyes to the fellow blonde. "Say Naruto…"

"Hm?" He hummed through his food, gazing at the gate as well.

The bleached blonde put down her cup onto her lap and shifted her hands slightly. "Thanks for accepting the mission as soon as I posted it. The Medical department was quite in a hurry getting them."

He waved it off with an shrug. "Don't mention it. I was coincidentally looking for a local C-Rank mission for Tayuya."

"It wasn't a surprise for me when I edged Shikamaru to tell me about her." Ino recalled as he snickered then gave him a neutral look. "This isn't your first time converting someone, you think she'd remain loyal?"

He slurped on his noodle to give himself time to ponder. "It's more of changing her mind than a question of loyalty. But as long as I'm in her supervision, she'd be more than willing to cooperate."

Ino curtly nodded and stared back at the fence as she resumed eating. "You think she'll be alright in there?"

"She was part of The Sound Four for several reasons. I have a clone in there just in case." Tayuya never confronted him ever about being constantly monitored. Anyone would be agitated or anxious but she seemed indifferent even when he made it obvious.

"Didn't mean to pry but have she made any attempts to run away?"

He shook his head. "There were moments when she just stared at the forest when we ventured outside the walls. I may have pushed my luck several times when I left her on her own but so far, none. I hope that answered your question."

"Partly." She replied with a roll of her eyes. "...what if she did?"

Naruto put down his cup and fixed his eyes at the gate. "Then she is prepared to cut her ties and be hunted down. Aside from me, she's not bounded by anything. I'm sure she may thought of it a couple of times but it's not my place to say." He resumed eating and from the corner of his eyes, he saw a sly look. "What?"

"How'd you do it?"

She inched closer as he raised his brow. "Do what?"

She giggled inwardly, resting on her chin gazing longingly at him which didn't help his increasing confusion. "Let me give you a hypothetical scenario. Let say I was kidnapped and sold at a premium price to some bigshot. He starts doing it without consent day by day. Slowly turning me into an obedient, always loyal, always faithful, sex slave. What would you do?"

Stoned, he slurped on his remaining noodle giving her a suspicious look. "Is this some kind of a test?"

"I said it's hypothetical. Come on," She laid her elbows on his thigh looking up suggestively at him. "...what's your answer?"

He felt his blood running on certain places though understandably when she pressured his thigh, her face mere inches from him. He tried to look away but was pulled in by her captivating gaze. "I'd...uh...rescue you?"

Her lips widened in response. "Due to my trauma and the heinous acts upon me, I am unable to return to my normal life and therapy is useless. I am no longer who you knew and I'm compelled to return to my master."

Oh, something finally got through his thick skull. He should have realized it sooner. Naruto sighed inwardly and put up an alpha male visage. He grabbed her shoulders and felt her muscles tensed. He looked seriously into her and leaned down onto her ear through her bangs. "I grabbed you from behind and declare you my servant as I am your master. I'd tear your clothes off and start plundering your loose cunt. I'll pound you for days, turning your womb into the shape of my cock. I'll wipe the memories of your previous master and refuse to let you cum till you declare your rightful owner. I'll reward you with my cum, cleansing your mind with only me and my cock."

The Yamanaka was shivering underneath his touch. Her body weakened and she grabbed his shoulders for support, pressing her head against his chest as she continued to tremble. _"What the heck?"_ Naruto baffled, feeling deep breaths through his vest and the sweat emitting off her skin. He ran his hand down her arm and felt the goosebumps as she tensed once again. His head clicked again. _"Did she just-"_

"You just made me came." Ino whispered huskily and he felt his heart sank, mouth agaped.

" _HOW THE HECK DID I PULL THAT OFF?! THAT WAS MEANT TO BE SOME CHEESY ASS BULLSHIT OUT OF ERO-SENNIN'S BOOK AND I WAS EXPECTING HER TO HIT ME ALL TO HELL!"_

"Let me return the favour, Master." She let go off him and slowly brought her head down to his tent.

"You shall do as you please." He boldly replied, whilst his mind reached mach 3. _'AS MUCH AS WANT IT, THIS IS A BAD IDEA! TAYUYA'S GOING TO BE BACK SOON!'_ He then felt her hands running up his tent as he sweat bullets. She then rubbed the tip in a swirling motion before pressing her cheek against the fabric, continuing rubbing his shaft in a thrusting motion.

"I can feel your hardness, Naruto-sama." She whimpered, licking the tent as her cheeks flushed in red. Naruto was wide eyed, gawking in disbelief as she quell in his Johnson. He never knew she was into this type of kink. "I shall service you at the best of my abilities."

"Please do." PLEASE DON'T

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." She slowly undid his zipper and Naruto lost all the blood on his head due to the fact that his productive organ seemingly had a mind of its own, thus, gaining control over his system. His rational, disparage.

The alarm on the gate buzzed and the automated gates opened making way for Tayuya to dash through. She stood over them, her messy hair caught in vines and leaves whilst part of her clothing covered in grimes of mud. Overall, she was a mess. She folded her arms and spark a feisty grin. "I'm back bitches! With all the things in the list crossed out!" She bellowed but her head tilt when she saw the state Naruto was in. Dishevelled and utterly motionless with his fellow blonde wiping elegantly the corners of her mouth with a handkerchief. "What in tarnation is wrong with him?"

"Don't mind him, he's simply resting." Ino pleasantly stated, putting away the cloth and brought her hands together in delight. "I assumed you've completed your task?"

"You betcha!" She placed the sack down then laid it out flat to reveal various species of plants and herbs separated in their own respective containers.

Ino kneeled down and inspect the contents cross-referencing with the list before giving an approving nod. "All accounted for and you retrieved almost twice as much than we requested. This will last us for months!"

Tayuya pointed her thumb up flashing a grin. "Put those points into my reputation bar and I'll unlocked more missions!"

"Shit…" A groan they heard as look to the waking blonde, pressing his temples. "What the heck happened?" He sat up, eyes squinted from the rays of the Sun. "Why do I feel so uplifted yet, grounded in a grave?" He realized the wrongs in his uniform, crumpled and dishevelled. "…and messy?"

Ino smiled softly and turned to him. "You were training rigorously and decided to spar against your sennin-mode clone. Afterwards, your Rasengans collided and it blew you away head first against a tree, knocking you out. I healed your wounds as soon as I could."

The spiky haired longingly gave her a dazed look, seemingly accepted her answer before nodding. "That does happen a lot whenever I feel pent up. Thanks for taking care of me."

She returned her sweet smile. "Don't mention it. It's what I do best."

Naruto cleaned himself up as evryone settled down. Hheld up a cup of steaming ramen in front Tayuya and she blew into a grin. "Is that for me?!"

"Warm and ready."

She jumped towards him and was about to swipe it right off his hand until her face met his palm, her ramen at twice an arms length. "Shithead! What gives?!" She cried out, reaching out frantically for her reward.

He simply waved out his index finger. "Not until you at least wash your hands. What happened? Did you dive in a pit of mud or something?"

"A fucking giant hog slammed me like a freight train and drag my body around like a fucking ragdoll. I pummeled that piece of shit to death! Wished I could have skin the smelly fuck alive and roast his limbs right in front of him." She palmed her knuckles, letting out an insane giggle as her background turned into bloodbath and Naruto sweat-dropped.

"So it was a cakewalk to you, huh." Naruto mused, remembering the kinds of nightmarish creatures that lurks within and how the forest itself messes with the mind if one were to roam around for too long. He wandered how she stayed sane being how she went solo.

"Like gutting someone in his sleep."

Maybe that answered his question.

Ino sealed the contents into a scroll before stashing it away into her pouch. "The job is done." She then hand over a blue trimmed scroll to Naruto whom was pumping a pipe for Tayuya washing her hands. "Here's the acknowledgment that the mission has been completed and the recipient to be awarded plus bonuses."

"Thanks." Naruto, Tayuya's supervisor, accepted it and put it into his pouch as the redhead rushed to her food in the shack leaving the two alone. He turned to Ino and noticed she seemed a bit spaced out. "Ino-chan, you're okay?"

Ino glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and simply smiled. "I'm good but we should finish our food before it gets cold."

"Oh yeah." He promptly turned around to join Tayuya as Ino stood by herself. _'Huh…I thought I finished it…'_

Once he was out of earshot, she sighed wistfully and followed suit.

* * *

 _ **Konoha's Wet Market (One Hour Later)**_

"What the hell ojii-san? Why are they suddenly cost twice as much?" Naruto exclaimed at the Fishmonger who then try to calm him down.

"Sorry lad, my supplier refused sell me the usual quantity and I've tried to get another contact, but they all said the same thing." The elderly man stated, gesturing at his formerly packed stock reduced by half with a hefty price tag on its side. "It's been getting harder and harder to stock up during the past few weeks and you'd be lucky to find someone who's willing to sell at a reasonable price." He gestured at the stalls around him, customers complaining at their usual Fishmonger and apprehensive buyers trying to negotiate with the price.

Naruto dejected his shoulders and whined. "Come on, Ojii-san. I've been your loyal customer for over a year now, cut me some slack why won't cha."

He grunted in annoyance. "I understand you saved the village and whatnot but even I have to refuse my ten-year customer. I have to feed my family somehow as well, you know."

"Maybe you just suck at haggling and pandering…" Tayuya snarkily commented over the blonde's shoulder causing the man to frown.

"Wha-? Who the heck do you think you are, little lady." He folded his exposed arms and tilted up his chin at the redhead.

"Hm." Tayuya flipped her bangs off her face and stepped in front of Naruto to boldly faced the old man behind the counter. "It doesn't matter who I am. What's important is that you're gonna faze out by the end of the month if you don't start selling."

"I HAVE sold a DOZENS! DOZENS!" Shouted the Fishmonger before his face downcast in disappointment. "Though I haven't hit half of my sales target for a while…"

"EXACTLY!" She pointed at his chubby nose. "The reason your business is till running by a half-wit like you because THE Naruto, I mean THE NARUTO buys from you and that's when milfs and cunts start swarming your stall! Isn't that right?!"

He glanced away, tapping fingers at the counter. "UmmUhhh…"

She palmed her fist, startling him. "Straighten up that upper lip you old geezer! So what its gonna be?! You're gonna cut that price in half or I'll do it myself?!" A demonic aura engulfed the redhead as the man whimpered and fell to his knees.

"W-what are you s-saying?!"

"You know what I fucking mean…"

"NA-NARUTO-SAN HELP ME!" He frantically looked around for the blond only to find his back facing him whilst talking to a competitor's stall. A crimson aura loomed over as his expression doomed in a crack of a knuckle.

 _ **Later (Streets)**_

"You're very persuasive, Tay-chan." Naruto complimented dryly to his companion whom cheekily smirked in response. Their bags rewarded by a compliment of various sea critters such as a five kilo tuna and a collection of prawns.

"Heh! You think so? I should to this more often."

"Please don't." He flatly stated. "I'd rather not deal with that kind of trouble. I think I should stop being around you, then again, you'd get into more trouble without my supervision, thus, getting my privileges revoked. _Sigh._ And everything will go full circle."

Tayuya sweatdropped at the depressed blonde. "You could've put it more bluntly."

As the both of them make their way back, Tayuya noticed an elderly pair watching them with keen eyes coming from their direction. As they got close, Naruto stopped and lightly bowed to them then gave some space to walk past him through the crowded street. They nodded their heads as they passed but their eyes were intent especially at her. The pair continued walking and Tayuya scowled at their backs.

"What the hell's their problem?" She exclaimed as they began walking home.

"They're the elders of the Konoha Council, otherwise known as Homura and Koharu." Naruto calmly stated as she looked over her shoulder.

"Those two beanbags don't look like they can hold a gram. Why were they staring at me?"

"You're like Konan in their eyes, someone who shouldn't ever set foot in this village."

She gave him a skeptical look, indulging on that matter. "What kind of trouble did those dinosaurs gave you?"

He scratched the back of his head looking sheepish. "It's suppose to be the other way around but it took a lot of convincing with baa-chan to have her on my side. I was prepared to stand on my own against the Council but at the end of the day, she took all the flak for me in order to protect a person she hardly knew who might as well be her enemy."

Tayuya snorted. "I could imagine the nightmare, it's like eating a cake baked in raisins."

"Eww, hard to imagine that. Which reminds me, during your stay in the hospital did they in anyway, interrogated you?"

She folded her arms looking at the sky in a contemplative manner. "Let's see, my memory's a bit fuzzy but I believed there were a couple of guys and a women…I think. One guy had a couple of scars across his face and the other had long blonde hair."

Naruto nodded, knowing the specialists right for the job. "Ibiki Morino and Inoichi Yamanaka. They standing right next to your bed the moment you woke up, didn't they?"

She clicked her tongue in disgust. "I'd rip them apart if I could move."

"Shackled, huh? They really came prepared. What sort of questions did they tell you?"

She frowned then kicked a pebble off the road and stomped her foot. "That's what I'm so pissed off about. I couldn't remember a single thing aside from their faces. They must have mindfucked me or something!"

There was a limit on how far the mind can be read before it became obscured to the viewer. So, Procedure 1-10 Montauk was introduced. First step would be introducing the individual with several answers and at the end of the session, their memories of the interrogation would be intricately wiped. They wait for a day giving a moment for the mind to recover then proceed with the process once again and compare the answers previously given. They used different techniques and questions at each session to produce different results, based on the state of the individual and their understanding. They reform the procedure repeatedly following the same steps whilst keeping the mind intact and seemingly untouched until proven with satisfactory results. Naruto mentioned this to her, he thought she at least had the right to know.

Tayuya was speechless, her heart felt heavy and her mind in complete shambles as if a locomotive ran her across a railway. How could they do her? What did they do to her? What _kinds_ of things they done to her? She wouldn't know. They tore her right, her very own memory, out of her mind.

Naruto knew she would react this way. He dropped his bag and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder which she harshly slapped away. People around them were staring and Naruto promptly grabbed her wrist as they disappear into a secluded alley. She shakily pulled her hand back and wrapped her arms around herself before leaning against the wall into a fetal position.

She was at a loss. Her skin crawled at the unknown that was done to her mind, and possibly her body. Naruto could only look down to her in pity as she tremble uncontrollably, whispering unintelligible words to herself with her face masked in horror. "I should've known, I probably deserve it, didn't I? For the things I did, right? I shouldn't have lived at all. I shouldn't have woken up. You should've left me there to burn."

Naruto sat down beside her sighing, running his fingers through his hair and stared at the wall. "When the old man died, I was very angry. I thought of killing the people who took part in it. I think of it over and over and wasted no time training until I killed someone, a simple thief who robs from the innocent. Tracked him down and murdered him in his own home. I should've realized it sooner but I got the reward nonetheless. I returned to his house a week later, I didn't know exactly why…maybe because it was the first life I ever took and it was weighing down on me." He then took in a long deep breath and lightly hit the back of his head against the wall. "Say, have you ever smell something so putrid that it turns your stomach inside out? I found his wife hanged and their kid rotting in a bed of maggots. I should've known. A hero? I laughed to myself whenever someone calls me that." His chuckle was hollow.

Tayuya stopped shaking a long time ago and heard everything. "You...considered yourself to be a monster then?" Whispered the redhead, her voice no longer whimper.

He subtly shrugged. "Committing monstrous acts then justifying them doesn't make you less of a one. You can brush away the guilt but you can never rid of it. I just do my job and save the philosophizing for the shrink."

She glanced at him momentarily and saw the disdain in his eyes. She faced away snorting and Naruto raised his brow. "It's not like you to hold yourself back on me. If you have something to say, spit it."

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "You won't like it."

She gritted her teeth before glowering at him. "Just let it all out _now_ so I won't have to suffer for it later."

What she saw was his gaze shadowed in melancholy for a moment before boring his eyes at her own. "Procedure 1-10 Montauk is meant to abstain from physical torture. It is mainly used on individuals known to be unwilling and defiant. Learning through understanding. Mistakes forgotten but only known to the learner. Repetitive yet, effective."

"Get to the point." She snapped, disgruntled at his approach.

He breathed in, gazing low. "I created it."

"What?" She sputtered.

"You heard it right." He affirmed, glancing blankly at her distressed expression.

She felt her blood ran cold, confused, jumbled, unsettled at the truth. She could only stare at the ground hugging her knees. She felt betrayed, lost and unsure. She was unable to feel his usual warmth due to the cold reality succumbing her mind. She wanted to pull herself together, face the cruel world of how she did before. Did she became soft? Moisturizing her dry tongue, she collected all her courage to allow herself to speak.

"Tell me..." She muttered. "...were you present?"

He shook his head, though a bit surprised she did not blow up at him. "Unfortunately, no..." There was a tinge of guilt in his voice. Even if it was his idea, there were things that exclude his authority. "but..." He paused with a lifted voice. "...someone I trust was there. She even led the supervision on it to prevent things from going off the rails."

"Who?"

"The Hokage's personal assistant, Shizune." He affirmed as her ears perked at the name. "You mentioned there was a woman present. That's her."

"Shizune?" She remember seeing a black-haired woman around the Hokage when they were summoned into the office as well as her during her commemoration. She never official talked to her or felt compelled to, only seeing her in the background.

"If you want all the nitty gritty details, you can ask her. She may help you, just say it in my name. Though, the topic may remain confidential." He finally sighed but felt a little bad that he had to push part of the blame. If he considered it.

Tayuya rest her back against the wall and stared at the sky. "If you think I'd forgive you, you're shit out of luck. But I understand what had to be done. We're Shinobis, after all. Shit's unavoidable." She mirrored his wistful sigh and he felt his shoulders feeling a little lighter. "It _was_ weird to me when I wondered why I wasn't interrogated and chained up in front of a one way mirror." She trailed off with a hollow snicker.

Naruto snickered in return. "If I asked for forgiveness to all the people I've doomed, I'd be a mile-in in a grave." With his mind partially cleared, he sniffed and caught the scent of their recent purchase. Standing up, "Come on, let's go home, before the maggots spawn." He said, giving out his hand.

She took it without hesitation and she was back on her feet. "Just to be clear, I'm in no place to have anything against you. It's just my trust got rattled and I fuckin hate you for it."

"I can live with that." He replied acceptingly, pulling her along. "There are still people who'd rather throw you to the wolves. I know very well you can take care yourself but don't go running off into the night over a grudge." Like someone he knew. "Especially, the elders."

"That figures. Well whatever, I'm used to contempt. If they're gonna look at me like that all the time then I should print out a couple pictures of myself."

Naruto raised his brow and smiled expectantly at her. "So you can pin them in their coffins? Facing straight down?"

She jabbed his side and laughed. "HAHAHA! Exactly what I thought!"

* * *

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

"What is the meaning of this, Lady-Hokage?" Homura of the Konoha Council asked gravely to the village leader in her office. "Why were we no informed of a former Oto-nin within our forces?"

Koharu stood beside him, nodding curtly underneath her wrinkled chin. "You set it up while we were on a diplomatic mission? That's absurd but not comparatively worse as letting the very person who took part on the death of the Third."

Tsunade whom was facing the window, rolled her eyes as she spun around in her chair and faced the village elders. "I take it you disapproved of my decision, that's understandable. However, if you were to request for her immediate disbarment, I refused."

They narrowed their wrinkled eyes at her and Homura lowered his chin to combat her stoic expression. "She may pose a problem for us in the future, as such her current rash behavior towards the villagers."

Rumors and reports were circulating through whispers and gossips around the village community of the animosity displayed towards her and thereof. Tsunade was having none of that. "Making a scapegoat out of someone to vent their own misery, as is tradition." She stood up from her chair to reinstate her authority over them. "And yet, this citizen have contributed a fair amount of her services to the orphanages, hospitals, shelters etc. To which they have voiced their genuine gratitude." She took out a handful of letters and displayed it on her table, all addressed by their respective establishments.

Koharu refrained from sneering as she only took a glance at the words of appraisal. "That's because the presence of Naruto made an influence over their opinions in that matter. Our foundation is founded by trust and she has not earned it."

The Hokage leaned onto her table. "My trust in her was as much as non-existent to a common bandit. By your definition, Naruto certainly have a positive influence over her. That I can attest to."

Homura grunted as he collected himself after reading one of the letters. "I have no objection to his rather confounded methods and I have not forgotten his significant contributions, considering a former Akatsuki continues to live amongst us. In spite all that, we remain sceptical of his judgments, especially yours."

Her stoic expression remained unbroken as Koharu decide to chime in. "You may be the face of this village but it is our responsibility to advice and question _you_ to ensure the harmony of the status quo."

"While I welcome all your humble opinions," Tsunade folded her arms and they felt her cold gaze growing in shivering intensity, reminding them of the eyes of the Second. "...Two years may have passed but I have not forgotten of the decision that could have ended catastrophically to the future of our generation, as well as the downfall of my trust in the both of you."

"What are you implying?"

"Electing Danzou Shimura as Hokage? A widely known authoritarian and war advocate planning for an immediate conscription of young and old men and women before even considering the recovery of the structure. No, he sought to _reform_ it. Mold it in his hands by using their desperation as one of his many tools. To think it was _you two_ who conspired to commemorate him in my absence, leaving a bad taste in my mouth to which I continue to choke in every time you walk into my office." The office turned silent as a graveyard and the atmosphere, suffocating. "On my orders, I could have my shadows cut you down this very instant and have a double ready to replace." They stiffened, a bead of sweat trailing down their foreheads as their senses felt the killing intent hidden amongst the shadows. "But that's what _he_ would do. I'm better than that. We are better than that. The both of you can continue to live out your lives as my advisors and abide by it. For I too acknowledge your deeds, no matter how elusive they may be." They felt the menace in the air beginning to disperse and their shoulders lighter but they wouldn't hold their breath to it. "Now _leave_ me be, I have pressing matters to attend to."

Shizune whom was in the background during the meeting, opened the door and gestured them off. They bowed and left in silence with grim expressions as the doors closed behind them. The short-haired raven turned around to face the exhausted buxom beauty. "That went surprisingly well, you really showed it to them."

She fell into her seat, leaning against her cheek with an exasperated sigh. "I'd get wrinkles if I keep it in for too long, glad I put them in their place."

Shizune stood in front of her desk and nodded. "Certainly, but I doubt they'll halt their little conspiracy just because you gave them a good tongue-lashing."

"They already know they're in a middle of a minefield, it's up to them to make the right decision. But I won't worry too much about it, I have an extra ear on them. If anything comes up, I'll be the first to know."

"That's reassuring." She held up her clipboard and hand over the aforementioned matters. "This just came in this morning by a messenger from a fishing village called **Yureru**." Tsunade read the detailed document of the request and curb her brow. "To keep it brief, the abundance of the local sealife had a noticeble sharp decrease for a few weeks and seemingly dissapeared entirely as of last week. They figured it was due to overfishing but other coastal villages had reported the same thing happening to them as well."

"This may lead to famine."

"Exactly. They had to reduce the amount they are willing to trade in order to keep themselves fed and there seemed to be a price hike here as well." She stated intently and handed another document. "Get this, they measured their coast and it dropped by _three_ meters."

Tsunade was appalled by the claim as she read them over, growing increasingly worried by what might have occured at their own borders. Ships stranded on beaches to fishes abandoning their natural habitat. She then rolled out a map of The Land Of Fire extending outwards of the nearby villages and landed her finger at the village **Yureu** , located at the south-east of the country as well as the neighbour of the former Uzushiogakure, otherwise located and known as The Land Of Whirpools.

Her heart made a steep plunge as she narrowed her eyes at the island seperated only by a narrow sea. "This is quite a mystery indeed, and we know the most obvious person who will take an interest in this."

They nodded firmly to each other as they began preparation for the deployment of a specialized team.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, thanks for reading and I apologize for the late update. I had to put in more thought than usual and I hope you're looking forward for the next chapter. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **Forget what hurt you, but never forget what it taught you."**_

* * *

 _ **1 month ago**_

Beneath the darkened skies, the plundering waves crash into the side of a steep jagged cliff. Laid atop was a temple, ancient but stood brave against the test of time. It was worthy for a royal, but nature crawled to take its place instead. Carved along the mossy stone walls were waves that mimicked the neighbouring sea, spiralling and thunderous. The once almighty doors that guard the temple, laid broken with its hinges. Its symbol, stepped on in disdain by a hooded man with a scowl as the clouds roared in a thunderous applause. He took the stoned path towards the temple, passing by the overgrown that filth by war and death. Taking the stairs, the wood creaked upon his climb up to the broken entrance. As he entered the antechamber, the wind flayed his cloak around violently for a moment until silence quelled in the darkness of the hall. The wind howled through the cracks and openings, enveloping the devolved chamber in a state of ruin.

The cloaked man walk steadily towards the center. Along his path were carving of various runes, archaic and symmetrical that spiralled around the ground floor leading to the center. It might symbolised the long history of the former culture, showcasing the arts and talents reminded on stones. But that wasn't what he was here for. Once he stood upon a wide triple spiral at the middle, he pulled his hood back to reveal an orange spiralled mask with a single cut-out for an eye. Lighting streaked the clouds which in a split-second, shone through his eye socket and reflected red within the confines of his mask.

" **Where the Old Ones once ruled, now rests in the shadows of its own destruction."** The man spoke, his voice deep and echoed as he pace around the circle. **"For its power, wavering and untamed, hidden beneath the mountains of the slain of those who seek to wield."** He stood at the center, his chin upwards and his arms arise. **"Hear me! For I shall rule in your place, into the world you seek, and your dream into reality!"** Lightning struck the tip of the temple, bringing its azure glow to the runes beneath his feet. **"See the world through my eyes, bestow your strength upon my shoulders, walk along my steps, and RULE through your BLADE!"**

A flash of lightning lit up the hall once again, the clouds parted for the starry skies, the basking its light over the land, and the once roaring seas calmed, steady and serene. Inside the temple, the runes no longer glow, and the man's arm fall apart to his sides, clicking his tongue in obvious displeasure. "It has to be someone else, pure in blood and bred. That is near impossible, I have to _force_ an alternative. No exceptions be damned."

He pulled his hood back and turned around, leaving the temple and its walls alone and untouched.

* * *

 _ **Now**_

"Morning, Kyuubi."

The sentient force of nature glared through the bars as the blonde approached the cage and stood only a feet apart.

" **Ningen...oh to what do I owe you the pleasure."** The fox growled, laying his head over his paws.

He casually shrugged, putting his hands inside his pockets. "Not much. Just checking up on you."

It rolled its eyes, seemingly annoyed. **"Cut the bullshit, yer brat. Even I feel you are disturbed. Get to the point."** It scowled, stirring its tail against the bars producing an unsettling static sound.

He massaged the back of his neck, snickering as he looked slightly embarrassingly down at the cold floor, devoid of water. "Knew you'd say that. I came here for assistance, more specifically...your advice."

The fox mocked in surprise as he sneered. **"Desperate, are we? Don't you have your little harem to come forward to?"**

After the Fox's near complete escape and The Fourth's reconstruction of the seal, Naruto slowly found out more about the seal through the Forbidden Scroll privileged by Tsunade. One of the knowledge he learnt was the complete control of the seal itself, meaning he could reconfigure the 'dimension` however he pleased. Naruto stripped away the columns holding down Kyuubi that was left by the Fourth before even reaching into an agreement for a truce. The fox was aware of his circumstance and agreed begrudgingly, albeit furious to the fact.

"You're the last wisest animal I know, Kurama." Joked the blonde, receiving a frown from the Nine-Tailed.

" **Still the least wise after that Old Toad. Why don't you come to him instead?"** Kurama referred to the Elder Toad from Mount Myobuku, Gamamaru. The beast narrowed his eyes when Naruto glanced away.

"No, it's something that's been happening between us." He looked back and willingly stepped inside the cage. Kurama's ears perked. "You've seen my dreams, haven't you?"

" **Aye, I have. Though they seemed vague, their message is clear."** Kurama answered as he felt the uneasiness leaking off the blonde.

Naruto seemed conflicted and stared at his feet before he paced around the cage. "Can you be more specific?"

Kurama sighed as steam gushed out of his nose. **"Very well."** He rolled his eyes before lifting his head up. **"You saw an island, inhabited by a crumbled civilization. A samurai's blade, piercing through the back of your gut. The fallen lay dead across a grassy field. Hair kissed by fire, decides you fate."** He grimly finished as Naruto halt pacing and stared blankly. **"That was all I saw."**

"Do you know the meaning behind them?" He tilt his curious head at the orange demon whom grumbled in response.

" **Do I look like the Sage Of Six Paths to you? You can interpret it however you want but they seemed fucking obvious. You can generate a cult from it. The rise of a dead civilization by your sacrifice, perhaps through intercourse? Get me some popcorn!"** Kurama laughed boomingly, causing the irritated Naruto to stomp his foot at him.

"Come on man! Be serious! It's our life on the line we're talking about here!"

Kurama eventually settled down, bringing his head on level with him before gnashing his fangs. **"It humors me to see you whimpering over such absurd illusions. What's poking ya?"**

Naruto stared intensely at his reflection through the Fox's eyes. "The fallen lay dead across a grassy field...I recognized all of 'em."

Kurama forgot the first time he developed empathy for the young man. He was there through the thick and thin, even though he was the reason of most of his sufferings. He no longer wished to corrupt the blonde nor his death, because he knew the moment he tasted freedom, his capture would be swift and he would eventually cease to exist. His fear of the Uchiha who enslaved him for his own purpose, still linger. Though he was caged, he never felt his will twisted by his captor.

" **Now is not the time to start brooding, kid. I can feel it and its annoying the hell out of me. QUIT IT, DAMN YOU!"** He roared, startling Naruto as he fell on his backside.

"Argh! My ears! The hell was that for?!"

Kurama brought his snout close to the blonde, piercing his eyes through his head. **"Don't you ever think you're bounded by fate! That's not your style, Ningen. I know** _ **exactly**_ **who you are, more than anyone else in this world! You defy odds that could have crippled you even if they were massively stacked against your favour. It wasn't by fate nor luck that held you together, it was your** _ **sheer**_ **determination and strength that led to who you are today! Have you forgotten that?!"**

Naruto widened his eyes as if a ton of bricks woke him up from his sleep. He stood up, feeling anew and felt his chest beating like a wardrum. "No." He flashed his foxy grin which the Fox mirrored. "I feel better now. Didn't think you had that in you." Naruto mused as Kurama snickered.

" **Ha! Next time, don't come to me for your source of motivation. It's revolting."** He rose up and sat on his upper paws, flashing his jaws at Naruto.

"You sell yourself short." He muttered and felt his eyes narrow.

" **What?"**

"Nothing." He sheepishly waved it off and Kurama rolled his slitted-eyes. He then folded his arms, closed his eyes before tapping his foot whilst humming contemplatively to himself.

" **What is it** _ **now**_ **? You're ruining my beauty sleep. Don't assume I can't read your thoughts."** Kurama stated dryly as he blinked in realization.

He faced up and gave an eager expression. "Then you _know_ what I want. What we have to do!"

Kurama unexpectedly flare up in anger and disgust. **"Is** _ **that**_ **why you're here?! For me to take pity on you and gain your trust?! Was that your plan all along?! You're more of a devil than** _ **I**_ **am!"**

Naruto felt himself shrunk beneath his thunderous roar and flailed his arms around in defence. "What?! No! I wouldn't do that!"

Kurama's vicious aura instantly dispersed. A flat expression appeared. **"Nevermind. You're too dumb for your own good."**

"What?! Are you making fun of me?!"

Before Naruto could fire back, Kurama laid on his chest and produced a foxy smile. **"Very well, Ningen. I shall let you wield my power as you see fit."**

Irritated at the sudden change of expression, Naruto pulled himself as best as he could back into topic. "...I sense a _but_ coming."

" **That's right. The last time you've used my power was years ago. When Pain invaded. You've gone rusty."** He informed, making sure he was listening in intently. **"You must know that without** _ **me,**_ **the beast you're looking at, was nothing** _ **but**_ **a ball of pure energy, lifeless and unstable. A literal corruption. I just happened to gain sentient over it. You got what I mean?"**

He lifted his brow. "So what you're saying you can control it yourself, but not whatever it was empowered to."

He nodded. **"Even without my influence, it can corrupt you like as if it has a mind of its own. I act as sort of a barrier, though I am one with it. Remember when Pain struck down that girl?"** He curtly nodded. **"I was dormant during the whole charade, it was** _ **your**_ **anger that harnessed my power. And of course, I took advantage of it."**

Kurama gave him time to absorb the information until he finally understood. "So, it was because I let my emotions get the better of me?"

" **Exactly,"** He reaffirmed. **"My power is an embodiment of pure rage. To wield it, you have to go far beyond what I myself, could not understand. Or, succumb to its madness."**

Naruto folded his arms, glancing away as he thought of a multiple possible solutions. "An alternative way, I'd have to let you overtake my body."

Kurama shook his head as he swung his tail around. **"As intriguing as that sounds, your puny body could only harness approximately up to three tails before it literally overwhelms your conscious."**

He rubbed his chin in thought before looking up expectantly at him. "Is there a way for us to coexist? Without losing my insanity?"

" **There is. Kind of…"**

He perked up. "There is? So…uh…what's the catch?"

The fox glanced away which caused the blonde some confusion. **"I have no idea how you humans view the technique but uhhh…"** He dragged, glancing around the cage. **"By your perception, it does involve some outrageously moral deprivation…but I can assure you, the price is** _ **worth**_ **it."**

Naruto deflated his shoulders, sighing. "Yo Kurama…I feel like you're not giving me the entire picture."

" **You know what? Forget it."**

Naruto scrunched his face in utter confusion. "Dude, you're being pretty vague. Just tell me."

" **No."**

"Why not?"

" **Because I said so."**

"…"

"…"

They just stared at each other. Naruto was in disbelief but he couldn't tell what kind of expression the fox was giving…stone cold flat. "Ooookaayy…I'll leave you to it then. See ya…" He turned around to exit the cage.

" **Right, see ya later."** He waved with his tail.

"You too…" Naruto waved over his shoulder as he walk across the chamber. _'He's acting like a housewife after her husband came home unusually late. He stated about the massive workload, but she won't talk to him so he simply let it be and was left with nothing but confusion as he sleeps at the sofa. That's the situation now.'_ Naruto opened his eyes back to the real world of an open field under a shade of a tree. "That was almost a complete waste of time." He muttered, fluttering his eyelids when he noticed a shade of miniature white in front of him.

A vanilla shade dove. Twitting and chirping as it waddled its feet and tilted its head at him.

"Yes? You need something?" He asked the bird, expecting a reply as it chirped. "Yes, yes…you wouldn't believe what happened just now." _ChooorttChooorrt_ "He acted really strange. There's a word for it…I know it at the top my head. What is it?" _ChoooroouutChoouuurtt._ "…Yeahhh…like a tsundere. That's the word."

"Talking to birds now, are we? Didn't think you were that lonely." A certain redhead popped from behind the tree, staring strangely at the interaction.

"Hey, don't diss birds! They're direct descendants from the greatest beasts that had ever walked the Earth! Freakin DINOSAURS! _And_ my luck seemed to have taken its turn! White doves are supposedly symbols of good fortune."

She leaned against the tree and sputtered in amusement as she pointed at it. " _That_ bird brain." She folded her arms together and snickered. "What _else_ does it mean? Oh great spiritual wise one." Mocked the redhead.

"I heard from some grandmas gossiping about their daughters that if you consume it, certain parts of your body would grow and make your skin looked healthy." As soon as he finished his sentence, the pigeon avoided swiftly a kunai and promptly flew away. "Knew you'd do that." As they watched the dove took to the skies, a hawk appeared circling and calling above them.

"Is that a messenger bird?"

Naruto stood up and whistled to it before it landed on his shoulder. He unhooked the tiny scroll and read the contents as Tayuya simply watched patiently. She did try to read it but could not make it out due to its miniscule kanjis. He nodded to the hawk as it took off and Naruto burnt the scroll with a snap of his fingers before turning to his redhead cousin. "The Hokage summoned me, want to come along?"

"You sure? It look secretive."

"If she sent a hawk for me, my best guess it could be an A+ rank mission borderline _**S**_. The incentive is loaded, that I can assure you. _And_ …it's outside the village." He jabbed in an apparent way to persuade her.

She pushed herself off and punched her palm, flashing a wide grin. "Count me the fuck in!"

 **(line break)**

The Uzumakis entered the Hokage's quarters to see Konan and Ino Yamanaka standing idly. They exchanged smiles and Tsunade stood up from her chair to greet them. "Since everyone's here, we'll begin the briefing." The Shinobis stood at attention and Shizune stepped forward with her clipboard.

"As some of you might have noticed, there has been a considerable food shortage during the past few weeks which involves one of our main source of supplies, a large fishing village **Yureru** , to cut off their trade in order to temporarily sustain themselves. Apparently, they claimed the sealife with the exception of corals and such, has seemingly disappeared. We have ascertained from multiple sources to confirm that this may be the case." Shizune paused and pulled out a board showcasing the map of The Great Nations. "Villages along the eastern seaboard confirmed the severe lack of their stock as well but we have yet to receive any word from **Kirigakure**. _However..."_ She pointed to The Land Of Waves to the South. " **Nami no Kuni** stated they have not seen any changes on their end at all. Meaning, there is an unknown concentrated phenomenon along the coast." Naruto briefly released a sigh of relief as he stared at the small island on the border. "We have dispatched a couple of teams to assist the other villages but since Yureru would have the most impact, your priority is to assist however you can whilst investigating the cause of this underlying issue. That is all. Any questions?"

Naruto stared intently at the map in curiosity as he hummed. "Have this happened before?"

The Hokage nodded. "To my knowledge, this is already the third time in recorded history. While it was known, they never found the root of the problem and the sealife shortly returned within a week or so, so a full investigation was never made."

Konan apathetically folded her arms. "So they expected things to go back normal but became ill-prepared when it didn't. How careless."

The Yamanaka glanced at her. "But they did take temporary measures. Though, it wont take long before they fall into anarchy."

"That is correct." Shizure affirmed. "Famine will strike at a moment's notice and cause a wide reaching effect, just like now."

"What's that big island?" Naruto meekly pointed at the brocolli shaped land neighbouring several kilometers off **Yureru**. "It looks habitable, but it's not marked." Tsunade and Shizune glanced at each other and nodded which he lifted a brow at. "Huh? What gives?"

The twin tailed blonde folded her arms below her buxom and smiled curtly. "It may be unrelated but that island belongs to your clan. The Uzumaki Clan."

Tayuya jolted up out from boredom.

-"What?" Sputtered the Uzumakis in unison.

"The village, otherwise known as **Uzushiogakure** , perished during the Era Of War. Due to the island's treacherous whirlpools, hence its name, made journeys to the island perilous and unnecessary. Without a settlement, the island was eventually left unmarked for security reasons but the alliance between Konoha and Uzushio still remains. The whirlpool symbol integrated on our standard flak jacket proves it."

He tried to look over his shoulder and wished he was an owl. "Huh, I had it on my scruffy orange beacon as well. I though it was just natural."

Konan took a momentary glance at it and was reminded of Nagato's Rinnegan. To Naruto, he was the only family he had ever met before Tayuya. Could there be a correlation? Pushing the thought back, she then faced the Hokage. "Not to be rude, Hokage-sama, why'd you decided to bring this up?"

She leaned against the table with a calculated look. "If the investigation on Yureru turns out to be a dead end, then I'll allow access on Uzushio since the island is currently off-limits." They all nodded as she eyed the blonde. "...and Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"...I haven't been there myself but don't be surprised when you stumbled upon a ruin. You may retrieve whatever artefacts deemed important or substantial. They're yours by right, after all. The privilege is granted as to you, Tayuya."

The redhead was perplexed as she pointed to herself. "What me? Seriously?"

She simply smiled approvingly. "That's right. Though some have perceived as minor, you've contributed greatly to this village's community." She smiled cheekily at the compliment. "You may consult with your supervisor in the mean time. Anymore questions?" They shook their heads as she nodded. "Good. Naruto, you will be the squad leader and due to severity of this situation, you must depart before midnight. It is up to you how you're going manage your team. Is that understood?"

He stiffened but smiled widely nonetheless. "No complaints, ma'am."

"Alright. That ends the mission briefing. Good luck."

They bowed and promptly left her office and Tsunade collapsed onto her chair, sighing. Shizune gave her a concerned look. "You're not going to tell him?"

She lazily leaned against her armchair and plopped her feet onto her desk before waving her off uncaringly. "Heeeeh? Next time, Shizune. That man has a long ways to go. Besides, I dropped quite a bomb on him and he'll eventually pick up on the hint."

"As you wish." Shizune trailed-off, dropping a sweat when her mentor promptly knocked herself off to sleep.

The recently organized team decided to have a short briefing in the hallway and a confident Naruto folded his arms as his peers looked up expectantly at him...except Konan, since they're at the same height.

"I haven't led a team for a while and I'm already excited!" He pumped his fist along with Tayuya whom was unable to contain her excitement to leave the walls.

"Hell yeah!" They fist bumped and mocked an explosion with their fingers.

Ino folded her arms with an amused expression. "You were mostly given solo missions but I heard numerous things about the teams you led. Don't disappoint me." Jabbed the blonde but couldn't help herself to wonder in anticipation.

He puffed his chest to declare pompously. "Expect the bare minimum of me!"

She deadpanned. "You're quick to defuse."

Konan, remembering the time they had left, decided to interject. "Let's cut to the chase. Since we have till midnight and one of us doesn't live in the under the same roof, is there anything we should know? Naruto."

"Hey."

"Oh right." He coughed and brought himself into attention as fitting for a leader. "Pack nourisments that can last for a week. Sale of food might be scarce and I doubt they'd invite us over for dinner once we've arrived. Furthermore, I hope we wont face any combat aside from pillaging bandits so gear up, just in case. Lastly, take as much rest as you can and meet at the main gates within an hour before midnight. Freshen up and bath, I estimated it'll be a day trek. Any questions?"

They left the Hokage's compound and went their separate ways except Naruto and Tayuya as notified by the former.

"Where we heading?" Asked the redhead as she followed behind him.

"Get you geared up, of course. I'm going to need you armed to the teeth and there's also some things I need." The Uzumaki stated casually receiving an excited yet skeptical look.

"I don't mind it one bit aren't we supposed to be investigating?"

"Just consider it as a future investment and besides, it's better to have it and no need it than to need it and not have it. I'd imagine the investigation would be quite interesting but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be on our guard." He spoke with experience which mildly impressed his companion.

She look to him coyly, withdrawing a snicker. "Look at you, how vigilant. Very smart. Very sensei. Wow."

They entered through a door that rang harmoniously and their nose was filled with the smell of iron and steel. Upon the rows of shelves were intricate handcrafted weapons stacked neatly as a presence of display and prowess of creator's skill. The ceiling were not free of hold as they hung objects designed to incapacitate that would a safety inspector wet his pants. They stood before the counter just as a china-dressed bun haired girl a bit shorter than Naruto appeared from the back, stumbled carelessly and recovered spectacularly to politely greet her puzzled clients.

"Welcome to The Nerves Of Steel, how may I serve you today?" Her cheerful demeanour wasn't enough to faze Naruto's stony-smile and Tayuya's neutrally disappointed stare. Her wide smile were just as immersed as her deep husky breathes and her sweat lined skin soaked her white top. What eventually broke her customer's impression wasn't the plaster bandage on the bridge of her nose, but the cut on her left cheek, bleeding unnoticed. The shopkeeper regained her breath and tilted her head at their weird looks. "Yes?"

Naruto licked his dry lips and ease his composure. "Afternoon, Ten-chan. You look rather dashing today." Spoke the blonde as he held back his internal laugh with a pleasant greeting.

A streak of red spread across her right cheek, not counting the other one. "Professionalism is my forte, after all." Boasted the brunette as Naruto held back a snicker and Tayuya almost broke. "What manners of business would you like to conduct in this here establishment?"

Both wanted to die.

"I'd like to introduce you Tayuya." He gestured and the redhead immediately flashed a grin as they exchanged nods. "I'm going to need five sealing scrolls and a single batch of kunai."

"Of course." She scribbled onto her note then pointed her pen aside. "What about her?"

"You may provide her the necessities upon her request. Put my name on the tab. I'll be just up the street and should return within the hour." The Uzumakis nodded to each other leaving the redhead and the brunette to their own devices as soon as he left.

Tenten turned around to the shelves of scrolls to retrieve the orders. "So, you're Tayuya. The girl from Sound?"

"Yes and was." Tenten was about to ask again but she beat her to it. "Before we move on to friendly chatter, bitch, clean your damn face!"

"What?" She turned her head at a speed that would have broken her neck. Upon realization, she hustled towards a smeared mirror and gasped in horror. "SHIT! THAT DAMN ASSHOLE GOT ME AGAIN!"

Hilarity ensued as Tenten rushed to the back but stumbled on her way with Tayuya barking in laughter at her tactless steps. Once the air had settled, she appeared and narrowly avoided an obstacle then stood before the counter with her cut all stitched up with the exception of her embarrassment. "Whoever you are, never speak of this to anyone." She spoke through gritted teeth, hitting the counter to vent.

The female Uzumaki snickered. "How could I not? It's too good to pass up! You even forgot my name..." She smugly looked down on her even as the annoyed brunette stood on a raised counter. "How the heck you survived this long being _this_ clumsy?"

Tenten sighed in exasperation and folded her arms expectantly. "Let's just cut to the chase, what do you want?"

She replied with a coy smile. "You're stupidly blunt, I like that."

"If you weren't Naruto-kun's companion I'd kick off for disrespecting me in my own store." Gnawed the bun-haired.

She mockingly was taken aback. "That 'asshole' is as guilty as I am! At least I pointed it out! If it weren't for me you'd be showing your F-rated face to the people after us! You're a blacksmith, right? Why the hell are you wearing a freakin dress?! Did you just put it on as soon as you heard the doorbell?!"

Tenten screamed and pulled her buns open in frustration, clutched her fist, and hit the table with a resounding thud cutting off half of its lifetime. "YES YES I ADMIT IT! NOW WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

"I'd like to have a thin torso chainmail, a pair of armguards and a batch of kunai as well. Size S by the way."

Cracking her knuckles by simply tightening her fist, she stood upright and _forced_ a pleasant smile. "I'll prepare them as soon as possible. In the meantime, how about you tour around the shop. There might be things that should catch your eye."

She snickered once again. "I wouldn't want _anything_ caught in my eye walking around in this _death-trap_."

Tenten shrugged as he huffed. "Be my guess." She begrudgingly walked off the counter stomping her feet around the shop whilst her client trailed her eyes around in amusement.

As minutes passed with only the sound of shuffling, Tayuya quickly grew bored and decided to walk along the rows of shelves. She stopped at a Warhammer fit for a hulk, its blunt flat head gleaming from the open window. "So, how long have you been making weapons?" The shelf were fortunately around shoulder level so she could see the brunette digging through her inventory.

Though Tenten didn't need to entertain her, she otherwise felt compelled to get to know her. "Made my first Kunai when I was 6 and eventually moved on to blades and such. So a good 14 years of experience, I guessed?"

The redhead glanced at the rows, noticing various handcrafted weaponry completely loaded the shelves up to the walls and ceiling. "Not meaning to insult but you made this much stuff and yet…no one's buying 'em. Why?"

"You noticed, huh?" Her voiced was filled with melancholy as she placed a box of Kunai onto her trolley. "Even with Naruto's 'exposure', the most I ever got were kids trying to play ninja and old geezers looking for quick way. I'd blame on the momentary peace but I call myself a hypocrite by then. Because of the peace, people were sensible enough to simply keep their blades maintained. That's the only service that keeps my business alive."

"I see." Tayuya muttered as she watched the blacksmith climbed a step ladder to reach the top shelf. As her hands protrude upwards, her sleeves drooped which gave way to the ridiculously amount of scars engraved upon her skin. She frowned and promptly glanced away before Tenten turned towards her.

"Hey, get over here. I got the thing you wanted." Tenten kindly gestured her over as she held up a thin looking shirt that resembled a fishnet.

Once she got closer, it really does look like a fishnet and her face scrunched in confusion. "Did you hit your head or something? I'm already wearing one but I asked for a chainmail."

There was a split-second shift in her bold expression. "Chainmail is _so_ oldschool. They're clunky and loud. But _this._ This is perfect. I called it, The Tunic Of Lost Misery."

"And what the heck is _this_?"

She flashed a hand. "Don't interrupt me. As I was saying…Yes, it looks like a fishnet shirt but it's made of graphene, 50% stronger than titanium and hella lot lighter. Touch it."

Still unsold, she pressed her fingers at the shirt before running her hand along it…and was impressed. "It certainly feels like silk but…there's a metallic feel to it."

Tenten smirked. "The resemblance to a fishnet is natural yet uncanny! Just in case you're still unsold, let me provide you with a simple demonstration!" In the corner of the shop was a flat cubic rock. She placed the tunic upon it before grabbing a Warhammer. "It's resistant to blunt force and shatterproof!" She brought the hammer over her shoulders and slammed down with so much force that it reverberated the entire shop in shackles. Tayuya felt nothing but air on her feet for a second. Tenten lifted the tunic and flapped it around. "See? No damage at all!" She then wore it over her garments and grabbed a Tanto.

"Wait."

Tenten tested the sharpness by slicing apart a fucking log which appeared out of nowhere. The slice of wood dropped to the floor as the Tanto gleamed which mirrored the expression of the brunette. " _Aaannd!_ It's impervious even to the sharpest blade!" She folded her hands onto its handle with the tip of the blade aimed towards her chest and faced her client with a crazed expression. "Watch!"

"Don't you fucking Sudoku in front of me!"

"Ooof!" As it turn out, the kinetic energy delivered from the blade had to go somewhere but was unable to make a cut at the fishnet. Like as if there was an invisible layer between the thin gaps. Tenten casually took it off and gestured herself. "See? No blood."

A tick mark appeared at the back of the redhead. "Jesus H Christ! Fine! I'll fucking my buy it."

"Would you like it custom-fitted for your figure?"

"Damn it YES! AND I WANT THAT TANTO AS WELL!"

With the hour passed, the door clinked as Naruto leisurely strolled in towards the counter glancing at the redhead inspecting her own gear. Tanto sheathed at the back of her waist, leather arm guards and filled kunai pouch on her left thigh. He looked at her from head to toe and nodded approvingly. "You look nice...for once."

She glowered and stomped her foot. "Hey!"

He ignored her and faced the brunette who already had his orders laid out on the countertop. "Ohright! Thanks Ten-chan!"

Her bruised face gleamed. "No problem!" She packed it in a sack before handing it over to him. She then leaned against the counter looking somewhat giddy. "Say? Where are you going this time? What do you need those scrolls for? Is it to contain an enigmatic beast? Are you still practicing Fuinjutsu?"

"Woah! Slow down, one at time." He tried to calm her down as Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying, how come you only had a few? You could have made a killing making this! Charge 'em up real high and there will still be demand!" She exclaimed with her arms flailing into the air as Naruto lifted his brow.

Tenten rubbed the back of her sheepishly. "Unfortunately, I forgot how to make them anymore. And I've ruined a few trying to reverse-engineer them so I just gave up." She ended it with a shrug.

"You forgot?" Tayuya gawked and felt a strange sensation coming from Naruto when upon noticing his side glances. "Nevermind that..." Collecting herself, she picked up her sack and bowed her head curtly to the blacksmith. "Thanks and all. I'll be waiting outside, gonna swing this baby up!" She gave the tanto a couple of taps as she move off.

"Come again next time!" Tenten cheerfully waved as her newfound customer returned a backhanded wave. The door clinked as Tenten faced the spiky haired blonde. "She sort of reminds me of you when you were a lot younger."

They shared a light chuckle as Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah, the resemblance is uncanny." He turned back to her with an emphatic smile. "Judging by your face, you're still trying to get back into the game, aren't you?"

Tenten hit the counter, building up a determined front. "It's too soon for me to retire! I refuse to spend the rest of life my coop up in a place like this!"

"Retiring whilst living on a pension doesn't sound so bad to me. You didn't forge the blades hoping someone would buy them, you wanted to wield them all for yourself because you yearn for _that_ day to come. Aren't you?"

Deflated, she cast her glance to the side. "I envy you, sometimes. Whatever you want is all within your reach."

Naruto sighed, staring wistfully at the counter. How was he supposed to reply to a such a statement? "Maybe there are things staring at you and you haven't noticed it yet. It's difficult for us to perceive the path we're walking on, after all." She woefully avert her eyes back to him then saw his sullen look.

"Sorry...I take it back."

He meekly waved it off. "It's fine. But...if there is ever a point in time for you to decide to move forward. You know what to do, don't cha?"

"Of course." Exclaimed the brunette, trying to sound cheerful but his expression remain bleak. A soft smile grew over her as she took his hand and gently caress the rough surface with her thumb, jolting the blonde. "You haven't moved on at all yourself, that's ironic."

"It's not your fault, it never was." His words were shaky, as if his courage to speak were beginning to dissolve. "You're suffering because of me."

"But I forgave you, didn't I?" She could feel the cold sweat emitting from his hand as she enveloped them within hers. "And yet, you think little of me."

"What? But I-"

"Your guilt is rooted to my suffering." Stated Tenten, cutting him off with a clear message. "What I'm going through right now, it's no big deal. I'd be deeply ashamed if I was the cause of your misery, out of all people! So please, get over yourself, you're better than that."

Naruto sighed, chuckling lightly whilst rubbing the back of his tensed shoulder. "You're right, sorry, I should've done that from the beginning."

She then threw a suggestive look at his face. "...and right after this conversation. You'll continue to wallow and brood, making yourself miserable in the process."

He turned his enveloped hand and grabbed her's, tightening his grip playfully. "You know me too well but don't underestimate me."

"Hey! Ow!"

She slapped his hand and he loosened it. They shared a light chuckle at the tender moment. "Will you be alright? I'll be gone for a while."

"I can handle it myself and if I couldn't, well...I'll leave that to my future self. She'll know what to do."

He snickered at her. "That's...pretty blunt of you."

She beamed. "Heh, don't I usually am?" Feeling the warmth of his hand returning, she trailed her eyes up to his face. "That said..." She leaned over the counter and grabbed both of his shoulders, startling him. "It's a rare opportunity for us to be alone together and it has been a while. I hope you haven't forgot how we do it." She plucked her lips as his eyes widened.

He contemplate in wonder. "It may have slipped my mind, care to remind me?"

"You jerk." Looking in coyly into his blue orbs as she pull him closer, he gave in into her strength and their noses touched. "This time, I'll imprint it into your mind _so hard_ that my face will appear whenever you do it with someone else."

He snickered. "That's cruel of you."

A certain redhead was peering through the screen-door, curious to their exchange and fluster when her watch reached the peak. Her face was pressed into the thin glass, deeply enthralled by the ongoing banter that grew in intensity by the second. A shiver went down her spine as her hair stood on its end, whiffed by the overwhelming engage. Eventually, their crude interaction soon took a halt and her breath hitched when a head was turned. She swiftly pulled her head back and hastily calm down, hearing the thuds that grew near before the clink of the door was followed by a lax looking blonde.

"Took you long enough…" Teased the redhead as his height topple over her. Without warning, he swiftly pulled out a kunai and in a blink of an eye, sliced onto her trapezius (area between neck and shoulder). She staggered in complete shock as he casually put away the blade. No blood. "FUCKER! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"You actually bought it." He commented in amazement before catching her earth-trembling punch. "Careful, you could've been dead if it weren't for that fishnet you're wearing."

"Bloody hell!" She spat, pulling back her fish whilst stabbing him with her glare. "It's called THE TUNIC OF LOST MISERY! And so what?! You got a problem with that?!"

He shook his head as he snorted with a light chuckle. "I _know_ that thing is mighty expensive and you even paid for my stuff as well! Never took you as considerate."

She huffed away with folded arms. "And now I owe you nothing. So we're even!"

"No, not even close." Mused the blonde as he stood beside her. "Thanks though, I appreciate it."

"Whatever." Muttered the redhead and saw him reaching into his rear waist bag from the corner of her eye.

Noticing her shoulders tensed, he waved it off. "Relax, I'm not going to pull off the same trick twice. I got a present for you." Her curiosity imploded when he pulled an instrument that should belong in a marching band. A beautiful silver flute fit for the touch of greatness.

She gasped.

"Unfortunately, it's not the highest end of in its product line but it's all I could afford. The guy said some gibberish stuff but hey, it's stainless steel and silver. I had trouble finding the-oof!" Before he knew it, she jumped onto his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." The female Uzumaki muffled through his vest, listening to his heartbeat.

Naruto grinned, feeling really fuzzy as a thought ran through his head. Will he dare instil upon an act no man had ever committed upon her? Yes, yes he shall! With sweat beading down his face, he lift his free hand and laid it onto her red curtain. Patting her head in a light and soothing manner. He was relieved to tell the tale as she pushed him off, swiping the instrument off his hand.

"Daaamnn, this shit looks freakin gorgeous." She inspect every millimetre of it, every gap and keys, smiling in glee.

"Glad you like it. Come on, daylights falling. Let's go home and get some rest." He yawned, strolling pass the giddy redhead.

Taking a quick glance over her shoulder, she gave the flute a quick kiss before putting it inside her rear pouch. She pursuit him and jumped onto his back.

"Woah-hey!" Exclaimed the annoyed blonde but pulled up her legs on instinct.

She climbed onto his shoulders and pointed her finger up to the falling sun with an excited grin. "GIDDY UP SHITHEAD! We have a big day ahead!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Hope to post the next chapter before Christmas. Cheers!**


End file.
